Varsity And Me
by PicturePerfectLove
Summary: A prequel to my first story What Have I Done? Sonny has finsihed school and has packed her bags to leave for California with her brother Jayk, Leaving behind a world of misery into a new life of joy and happiness, join her on her quest for love...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys I'm back with another story for you. well i have decided to write a prequel to my first story called _"What Have I Done?"_ You should really check it out to fully understand this story. So anyway this story starts off in Wisconsin with a 15 year old Sonny Munroe. So i hope you guys enjoy it xxx

Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC or VFC

Chapter 1 – Sonny's POV

Can't believe it school it's finally over and not just for vacation but forever. You're probably wondering why a 15 year old has graduated school, well not bragging or anything but I'm really smart, i skipped 2nd and 7th grade. I'm not really sure why those two random years but whatever that means school's out! And I'm not going to argue with that. As soon as i was close to graduating, my brother jayk suggested i moved in with him. At first i thought no way i mean i can't leave my mom, but after everything we have been through that woman is not my mother

Flashback

Me and jayk were just in the living room, he was playing on his game boy and i was watching TV. I was 6 and jayk was 9, mom had disappeared we hadn't seen her since she picked us up from school. A screeching noise came through the window, we ran to the window suddenly a beer bottle came towards the window. My throat ripped open and let out a gut wrenching scream. I was frozen but jayk's arms were around me in seconds, he half dragged half lifted me into the closet and locked us inside.

He held me as i cried the front door was kicked open, my voice was ready to be heard but jayk's hands stopped it before it could do any damage. "WHERE ARE YOU? Hiding...again?" this was the third time this week he had come home drunk. And the third time mom had forgotten we existed, every time mom would hide while me and jayk were only a 2 and half inch block of plywood away from death. He was going through all the room opening all the doors. Jayk reached behind him searching for the earplugs, blankets and pillows.

We came prepared, after about 3 or 4 times we had adjusted to lying in the small space for such long periods. Tears were streaming down my face, but jayk was facing me reassuring me with smiles, he was so strong but inside he was physically dyeing. Night after night we would lie in that tiny closet while our so called father destroyed our family slowly and painfully.

Flashback over

She was abused verbally, physically and sexually. We were kids we didn't know what to do, so we that's it, we didn't do anything. We kept quiet, we just looked after mom and cleaned up the damage. After a while we knew when he would come to torture her. It was like a schedule; "Tuesday, Friday and Saturday he comes, Wednesday and Sunday destroy all evidence" we even soundproofed the house. We wanted mom to do something but she was too unstable to think properly. So for years we put up with it, it became our lives, we never had a normal life. But then one day when he didn't show up.

Flashback (sonny is 10 jayk is 13)

"Where the hell is he?" jayk was pacing the room, i was biting my nails madly.  
"Maybe he won't show up today?" jayk abruptly stopped and grabbed my shoulders and shook me trying to knock sense into my mind.  
"Yeah sonny don't you see _maybe_, he could still come and he could find us if we don't hide now!" i gasped and nodded. Jayk held out a hand for me, i took it as we ran into the hallway closet. Jayk had fitted three locks on the inside of the door. I was on the second lock when we heard sirens outside.

Jayk looked towards me with a questioning look; i shrugged my shoulders in response. He slowly opened the door just slightly and peered through the crack. The doorbell went off mom's scream came through the kitchen she was terrified of that damn door. Once again it went off, i slowly stepped out of the closet, jayk hissed behind me and grabbed my ankle.

"What the hell sonny, it could be him" jayk stood up towering over me but i held my ground. Jayk felt responsible for me so he was even more cautious than me.

"Jayk it's been 4 years when has he ever rung the doorbell?" after a sigh he nodded his head. In a low voice he replied

"Fine but let me answer it" i moved aside to let him pass. We walked slowly to the door. Jayk stood in front of me as he unlocked the door; we both braced ourselves for the other side. A tall figure stood in the doorway. Jayk hand crept behind his back it pushed me further away from the door. A policeman was stood on the porch; he peered into the house searching for an adult.

"Hi kids, is your mom in?" jayk was reluctant to answer, but did anyway

"No just us, what's wrong officer?" the officer sighed and bent down to our level. But then mom appeared behind me. She seemed normal in a low voice she shooed us away.

"Kids go to your room" i gave a questioning glance towards jayk, he seemed even more confused than me. After a few seconds jayk led me up the stairs.

We sat in our room, heads pressed against the door. I sighed, stood up and collapsed on my bed. We were offered separate rooms but i didn't feel safe without another person in the room let alone jayk. "Jayk just give it up it's probably a missing dog or something" jayk shushed me and leaned further into the door.

I sighed and rolled onto my face. After a few more minutes i head a gasp, i shot up and flipped over and sat up. Jayk was tense he was staring at the floor with a shocked expression. I ran towards him and whisper/shouted

"Jayk what is it! What's wrong?" after a few seconds jayk forced to look me in the eye.

"Its _**dad" **_he spat out the word as if it was a swear word.

"What?" my back straightened, my arms had goosebumps.

"He's... dead?"

Flashback over

Yeah he died, drink driving to be specific. Sure we both felt a spark of pain and sorrow, but it was quickly covered by happiness. Something we hadn't felt in years. This was it a chance to have a normal life, finally mom can be happy. But we were so, so wrong.

She cried. Cried for him, all day and night. For weeks, she went into another case of depression; she completely forgot who we were, whenever she would look at jayk she would cry even more. And me too, my eyes i got them from him. She completely switched off. Jayk was completely horrified that she could have feelings for him after everything that he did to her. He had caused so much pain, in all of our lives.

To be honest i don't think either of us were wanted, we were conceived out of pain. She didn't want us; whenever we try and help she just ruins it, so after a while we gave up. We made her food and cleaned her clothes that was it, we didn't want anything else to do with her, she was like a stranger living in our house.

We paid all the bills; bought the food she didn't do anything. I had been doing part time jobs since i was 11 so had jayk, he was in a band too. We couldn't have normal lives but jayk had a chance, he was older so he had more time than me to go and get friends. But I didn't have anyone. I felt jealous of jayk and David, but they looked after me I was one of the guys. But I didn't care about the fact that I was a "guy" at least I had a friend.

David was a really great guy, he was funny and smart. He did everything basketball, football, baseball if there was a team for it David was in it. But like I said he did everything he even sung and dance, and boy was he good at it. He even taught jayk how to dance.

He was the best, best friends anyone could ever want. But i didn't want to be his best friend. I wanted more than that, but i was just "one of the guys" but hey i guess some things just aren't meant to be. Everything was great we were finally getting our lives back, but then jayk and David auditioned to be in a boy band. Sure it sounded great, but they were based in LA.

Jayk at first was reluctant to leaving me behind with mom, but i couldn't hold him back. It took a lot of convicting but he finally went with David. But he did promise me that as soon as i graduated i was moving straight from Wisconsin to Cali. So here i am packing my bags, heading off to the land of fame. There was just one thing i had to do, tell mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took every step in no hurry; each one was a memory ready to be put behind. My green shoulder bag was banging against the back of my knees with every movement. At the bottom of the staircase was my small bright blue suitcase filled with clothes, shoes and laptop. I had already sent my posters, books and iPod dock over to jayk a few days earlier. I don't really have a lot of things; I'm leaving all the furniture here with mom. After a few years mom had finally got the fact that we weren't there to look after her, once jayk had left.

She had started to live without us waiting on her every minute of every day. So she was stable enough to be left on her own. I walked into the living room, and switched on my fake persona. She was sat on the couch that I paid for, watching the TV that jayk had paid for.

"Hi mom" she quickly glanced in my direction, not noticing the suitcase behind me.

"Hey sweetie" it took all my effort to not roll my eyes.

"Mom we need to talk" I stepped in front of jayk's TV blocking he view on some stupid reality crap. She nodded but clearly frustrated gestured to the couch

"No I'd rather stand, I haven't got much time, my flight leaves soon" I tapped my foot against the floor, this was cringe worthy. That caught her attention

"What, what flight?" she leaned forward with anticipation? What is she thinking? She seemed to have a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm moving to California with jayk" I simply stated it not asking, she stared at me gormlessly.

"Oh right then, if that is what you want" wow that was easier than I expected. She just wants the place to herself child free

"Yep, and because jayk is family he will be my legal guardian and I've applied for California state uni" she simply nodded not really interested.

"Well that's good to be with your brother, I guess this is goodbye then" she stood up and walked towards me. I nodded biting my lip; we leaned in for a three second awkward hug. I walked towards the door rolling my suitcase behind me. She sank back into the couch.

"Ok so I'm going to go now... bye" she flicked her hand in the air not even bothering to turn around. She murmured in a monotone voice

"Yeah bye" I stepped out of the house of my nightmares slamming the door shut to the house and to my old life


	3. AN VERY Important!

Hiya guys, i have decided to give up on this story, as i only have got 1 review in two weeks. So I'm guessing not that many of you like the story, so it's up to you. So guys tell me what's wrong, review, email anything because i have no idea what to do. So if you want me to continue just tell me, if not i won't continue with this story, i do have another 12 chapters just in case though.

But don't worry i have an idea for another channy story, this is like a quick summary

Sonny Munroe is your average straight A's goody student at Middleton High. She doesn't have many friends, and feels underappreciated; the only thing that she looks forward to everyday is seeing the gorgeous smile on Chad Dylan Cooper's lips. But he doesn't even know she exists, so when she starts to imagine some crazy things, is she going mad or is it just fate's way of helping...in a very annoying way

Tell me what you think, so i hope to be updating a chapter again, but it's up to you guys

Thanks Guys

Peace out Suckers!

Gx


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya guys so i'm giving the story another chance, so here it is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it  
Please R+R Thank yoooooooooou! :P

* * *

Chapter 3

The taxi I called for earlier was at the bottom of the drive, I definitely knew that she would say yes. She couldn't wait for us to leave so that she could have her "life" back. The driver helped me with my suitcase, he was about 35 or 6, and he was friendly. He smiled at me and I returned it to him. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Thomas but you can call me Tom and you may be...?" I shook his hand, it felt weird I'm not really a hand shaker, I'm more of a hugger.

"Hi Tom, I'm Alison but you can call me Sonny" David gave me that nickname, whenever I was out of the house I was a fun, happy, sunny person, so I became Sonny.

"Well Sonny, it's nice to meet you, ermm not being personal or anything, but aren't you a bit a young to be flying on your own" I hesitated but he seemed like a nice guy so I told him anyway.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too tom. And yeah I am a bit young but I'm moving to California my brother lives there, so yeah but thanks for looking out for me" he nodded taking in my story. He seemed to understand and relieved that I would be with Jayk.

"Sorry it's just that I have never taken a teen to the airport before, it's just if I was your dad I would be a bit concerned, I have kids a bit younger than you " I nodded along, not really sure what to say.

"Well thank you tom for your concern but my brother will be there as soon as I land, anyway I kind of have a plane to catch..." I gestured to my watch and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh yeah we better get you to the airport then" we laughed together "do you want to sit in the front, I can tell that you're not a child and that's where kids sit"

I laughed to myself as I walked towards the door that he was holding open for me. He ran around the taxi to get to the driver's side. He buckled the seat belt and turned the key.

"Right let's get you to your brother" he put the car into gear and drove out of my drive. I took one last look at the house and sighed, I would definitely not be missing that house.

I wonder if that's what jayk felt when he was doing the same thing, years before me. I turned back into the seat. My eyes were misty, not from sorrow but from joy. I was finally escaping hell; Tom noticed this but took it the wrong way.

"Are you going to miss your family?" I quickly wiped the tears away; I didn't really want to tell a stranger my life story so I just played along.

"Yeah it's going to be hard to get used to living without my mom but at least I have Jayk"

"Is he your brother?" I nodded keeping my eyes fixed on the road. "What about your dad?" I flinched when the word escaped his lips, unfortunately he noticed.

"Sonny, Is something wrong?" I bit my lip, more tears came to my eyes; I shook my head. My eyes drifted to my lap, my fingers fidgeting with my shorts. Tom's hand squeezed my shoulder in reassuring. I met eye contact with him and gave him a smile.

"My dad died when I was 10" tom gasped and quickly tried to cover up his tracks.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sonny I didn't me..." I abruptly stopped him; he had no reason to feel sorry for his death.

"Don't be Tom; he used to abuse my mother" tom sighed and sat in silence before letting out a strained

"Oh god Sonny..." I shook my head, I didn't want pity.

"She didn't love me or Jayk, I'm just so happy to get away from a nightmare of a life I had, anyway so you have kids right?" tom hesitated but he did let it go.

"Yep, two boys and a daughter" he reached into his wallet and handed me a family photo.

The family was in a park or their backyard; Tom was stood with his arm around his wife. She was holding a little blonde girl no older than four. She had a cheesy grin on her face. At either side of the parents was a twin boy with dark blonde hair, they must have been about 8 or 9 years old. A real family, I felt a spark of jealousy but it quickly faded away.

"They're so cute, your wife is really beautiful" I handed him back the photo. He smiled at the memory.

"Yep I'm really lucky to have Rose and the kids. This was taken a few years back, now the boys are moody teens but little Katie is still my little girl" he was so proud of his family, why couldn't my parents feel love like that.

We ended up talking about loads of stuff like school, family, films, and music.

"Seriously you don't like E.T.?" tom questioned me as if it was the weirdest thing ever. I sank into my seat hiding my shame.

"Look I'm sorry but E.T. scares me!" tom sighed and laughed to himself shaking his head in wonder. He started to slow down as we headed towards the huge building. Tom pulled into the parking lot and found a space; he popped up the trunk and lifted out my suitcase. I grabbed my shoulder bag and stepped out onto the lot, the soles of my boots slapping against the tarmac with every step.

Tom walked me to the entrance and handed me my case. "right sonny, do you have your passport?" i laughed but still nodded.

"Right your ticket?" again i nodded. He looked up towards the flight schedule.

"Ok what number is your flight?" i rooted through my bag searching for my ticket.

"Ermm it is, number 327" i looked up to see the number on the board. Tom found it before i did.

"Right it leaves at 18:55, wait what!" 18:55! That's five to seven my mind started panic and i started to flail my arms around.

"Sonny the flight doesn't take off for another three hours! Did you even bother to check the times?" tom was shouting down at me, it took me a while to register what he was saying. I glanced towards my ticket, then to the board and back to Tom before managing to whisper out

"I'm sorry, I've never been on a plane before" I glanced back at him; he had a worried expression but slowly changed into a cunning smirk. I don't think i like what is going on in his head.

"Well I guess I can't leave you here on your own, in a place full of strangers, so I'll guess I'll just have to take the rest of the day off then" I glanced at him before going off into a fit of hysterics, he was laughing with me.

I checked in early so that I didn't have to worry about anything else apart from where the plane was. So me and tom were sat leaning against the huge glass wall watching the world go by. Tom told me more about family, rose Katie and the boys they were called Joe and Aaron. They were two years younger than me, they were typical teens, lazy but they weren't reckless like others.

I told him more about jayk and his band VFC, he couldn't believe that i was related to a member in the new hit boy band.

"Wow your brother is Jayk Purdy of the Varsity Fanclub, Katie is obsessed with them" he stared into space, awestruck. I laughed to myself.

"Yeah he is, aww she's a fan that's sweet. Hey I bet I could set her up with some merch and maybe a few backstage passes and free tickets" i shrugged my shoulders as if it was nothing. Tom's eyes widened and he came back to earth, i stared at nails trying my hardest to keep the act on.

"R- Really you could actually do that? I mean Katie would really love that" he stared at me pleading he even had his hands clasped together begging me for the tickets. The look on his face made me break; i burst out laughing almost close to tears.

"Of course I'll get you tickets!" tom sighed and wiped away imaginary sweat from his brow. After about half an hour of joking and talking i ended up falling asleep on Tom, i had a good sleep looking forward for my new life and putting my demons behind me but it was cut short by the monotone voice calling my flight.

"the flight 327 will be ready to take off in twenty minutes could all passengers check in their luggage and make their way to gate 14" i could feel tom shaking me awake, i felt groggy and didn't want to wake up.

"Come on up sleepy head you don't want to miss your flight now do you?" i groaned and waved my arms to shoo tom away.

"No! Tell them to wait five minutes" i could feel tom laughing, i felt hands around my waist and then i was lifted off the ground. That definitely woke me up, i started to claw at tom's back but he didn't even feel me, he just carried on walking to gate 14. He fished for my passport, boarding pass and ticket in my bag. Jeez how strong was he? i was only being held on with one arms. He got to the desk, the lady gave us an odd stare, but she still carried on.

"Ermm sir I'm going to have to see the passenger to prove the id" the young blond seemed slightly shaken.

"Alright" he didn't put me down he just turned around and let her see me. My hand was cupping my chin, i clearly had given up. The lady paused before given me a nod then handing the papers back to tom. But before she did she asked tom

"Ermm sir if you don't mind me asking are you related to this passenger if not i can't give you back this information" i was expecting Tom to panic and stutter his way through a rubbish lie but he remained calm.

"This is sonny, she's my daughter" he put me down next to him, we looked kind of alike. We both had brown eyes and hair, the only main difference was height. The lady nodded the go ahead. We walked to the gate there was a border where other families were giving their farewells to each other.

Mothers were in tears and fathers were forced to give awkward hugs, the teens going away on graduation holidays were smothered with kisses and "be careful" trying not to roll their eyes and be embarrassed in public. i stopped at the edge of the borer, and turned to face tom.

"Right Sonny, do you have everything?" tom looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes _Dad_, passport, ticket, boarding pass, money, phone, iPod and i now have you number for the tickets"

"Right that's good, and if you need anything just call me okay?" i nodded

"Okay" i sighed so did he, we gave each other a little smile, i leant up for a hug.

"Okay goodbye sonny, i hope to see you soon, and call me as soon as you land" he actually felt like my father, i would be lucky to be his child.

"Goodbye Tom, i will call you and we will meet again okay?" he held me by the shoulders.

"Okay, be safe sonny, see you later" he leant down for another hug and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you later Tom" i waved as i walked down the corridor to the plane. After walking down the never ending tunnel, i finally ended up at the runway. The plane was huge, i felt so tiny. I started to climb the huge staircase i was at the last step i turned around to see Tom waving at me through the glass wall. I put on my cheesy grin and waved back. I managed to whisper out one last thing that need to be said.

"Goodbye Wisconsin"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it please review

Peace Out Suckers!

Gx


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was walking down the cramped hallway of the plane, past business and first class, straight to the back at economy class. I glanced at my ticket, seat 16A, I turned to the three seated row. My seat was a window seat, after a few minutes of getting used to the uncomfortable seats. The belts were really tight so I kept fidgeting; soon the people sitting next me arrived. There was a middle aged woman with blonde hair she was about 30, she was walking in front of a young girl with pigtails in her hair.

The lady asked me "would you mind if my daughter sits in the middle" I looked up in surprise and nodded.

"Oh yeah i don't mind, i'm sonny by the way" the girl bounded through the aisle. She jumped onto the seat next to me. Her mother strapped her into the seat; she found it uncomfortable like me. Once her mother was sat herself she introduced herself. She had a smile on her lips, she reminded me of tom's wife Rose.

"Hi I'm June and this is Lucy it's nice to meet you Sonny" she gestured to her daughter before holding her hand out, I shook it with a smile.

"You too" she adjusted her belt

"So why are you going to Cali then?" I turned slightly to face her.

"Well I'm moving in with my brother he lives in LA, what about you two" I asked her, she was facing me too.

"Well I have a new job in Malibu, I am going to be working for a new fashion company" wow this woman was so cool, I mean how awesome would it be to have her as your mom. I mean she was cool, pretty and a fashion designer!

"Wow really that is so awesome!" she chuckled to herself. Her daughter Lucy piped up joining the conversation

"Yeah it is so cool, we get to go to really cool places all around the world and we get lots of free stuff!" I laughed to myself; she rooted through her bag and pulled out lots of hair accessories and makeup sets. She handed it all to me, i held them in my hands as if was gold.

"You can keep it, I've got loads more in my bag, I'm too young for makeup anyway!" she grinned to herself

"Wow that really is awesome!" i say awesome too much, I was interrupted by an announcement by an air hostess.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are free to unbuckle your seat belts because due to the late arrival of one our pilots, it seems that we would be delayed for approximately one hour, thank you"

Lots of murmuring and sighs were echoed through the jet, I turned to see June with a worried expression, but Lucy seemed to be unaware of all the disruption. June rummaged through her bag she pulled out a phone and dialled a number.

"I'm sorry but I need to tell my husband about the delay" she had a good point.

"Oh yeah I should call my brother" I did the same as her, I brought the phone to my ear, I turned to Lucy and held a finger to my lips. She replied by zipping her lips, locking them and throwing away the key.

I silently chuckled to myself; the phone rang about four times before Jayk finally answered.

"Hey sonny, sorry I took so long, I thought I lost my phone, but it was in my shoe for some reason stupid bobby, so yeah anyway what's up?" I waited patiently for him to finish, before he finally let me speak.

"Hey jayk! I'm on the plane right now" I sounded cheerful, but really tired

"Oh that's great, where about are you?" he noticed my tiredness so he lowered his volume

"Ermm Wisconsin?" I nervously laughed to myself

"Wha?"Jayk literally sounded like a six year old

"The flight has been delayed, one of the pilots is late, I'll probably be landing at about midnight Wisconsin time!" I could hear a sigh through the mic

Jeez, but then you've got to through the check in and stuff so that will take another half an hour, so I'll try and be there for quarter past twelve okay?" he questioned me with his low voice

"Yeah okay sounds good, so what's going on over there?"

"Oh man Sonny everyone is waiting for you get here, they can't wait to meet you and David really missed you" my heart skipped a beat, he misses me? I could feel Lucy staring at me with worry. She snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Sonny? ALISON!" jayk was screaming at me down the phone sounding clearly annoyed.

"Huh YES JAYKOB? Sorry bad signal" I lied I couldn't give my crush away. I panicked hoping he would buy it.

"Oh right, anyway, I better leave you too it, get some sleep sonny okay?" he told me, I wasn't really paying attention. "You hear me Sonny I'm not carrying you into the house, go to sleep"

"Alright, alright you better go then, I need to sleep" like I was actually going to sleep with Lucy right next to me.

"Okay see you later Sonny" I winked at Lucy who was listening intently. She grinned widely, her smile was very contagious

"Yep see you later" and then he hung up. I turned to Lucy who was rocking back and forth smiling widely, the sight was slightly disturbing.

"Ermm Lucy are you ok?" I asked cautiously, she nodded badly and pointed to her lips. Then the light bulb lit.

"Oh right the lips" I laughed to myself; I pretended to reach behind my back and fished out an imaginary key. She jumped up and down clapping her hands in glee. I unlocked her lips and pulled the zip. She let out a huge breath; I glared at her slightly scared.

"Lucy were you breathing!" she looked at me innocently.

"Yeah I was but it just felt nice to open my mouth" she laughed to herself I was petrified.

"Oh god Lucy don't scare me like that!" she laughed to herself so much that she was clutching her belly in pain. We ended up talking and joking around until the pilot arrived an hour and a half later.

We were ready for takeoff and I was completely terrified, I had never flown before, Lucy could tell by the way I was gripping onto the handle for dear life. She entwined her fingers with mine and gave me a reassuring squeeze and smile. The actual flight wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; I mean my ears popped but apart from that it wasn't that bad.

Due to flying at night the plane was flying slower than usual so we would be arriving later. This flight had been delayed so many times we were going to be arriving at one in the morning and then to get through customs would be another half an hour, it would then take an hour to get from the airport to the house so I wouldn't be getting into my bed until half two the earliest.

After a while me, Lucy and June fell asleep, it was very uncomfortable, trying to sleep while sitting. And then whenever I tired to lean against the wall my head started to get a headache from the plane vibrating and being so loud. So I barely got half an hour of light/half sleep. So when the air hostess announced the landing it shot me straight up. The landing was just like the takeoff my ears popped but I was fine.

We walked into the airport to retrieve our suitcases, once June and Lucy got theirs we exchanged a goodbye

"Well it was really nice to meet you Sonny" June stood with a tall black suitcase

"You too, and you have my number and I have yours so it would be nice to meet you again" I checked my phone for her number my suitcase still hadn't arrived

"Definitely!" Lucy answered for them both; I smiled and bent down to give her hug and one to June too. Lucy waved as she left the airport; I saw her run to her father and jump into his arms, he gave June a sweet kiss. Another spark of jealously but I ignored it.

I stood impatiently waiting for my suitcase. Twenty minutes later everyone else who was on my flight had left with their bags, another ten minutes later at two in the morning my case finally arrived on the carrousel, i quickly jumped and dragged it and ran to the check out.

Finally i exited the airport, i was really sick of planes at the moment. I stood in the parking lot waiting for jayk, about twenty minutes later at half two Jayk finally arrived in his white open top Porsche. He jumped out and saw me sitting on my suitcase almost asleep. But just the sight of him woke me up. I jumped up and ran straight into his bear grip; he lifted me and spun me around in circles.

"Sonny! I cannot believe it you're actually here, right come on let's get you home" he held me as he walked me to the Porsche dragging my case behind me. As soon as I was sat in the comfortable leather seats I fell into a deep, deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya guys here is chapter 5 i changed it a little bit by putting in jayk's point of view hope you enjoy it please review xx

* * *

Chapter 5 – Jayk's POV

I hadn't even left the parking lot before Sonny fell asleep; she told me that she fell asleep on the plane but only for about half an hour. It turns out that she turned up at the airport four hours early; i should have helped her with her tickets before. But her taxi driver stayed with her; apparently he was really awesome so at least she wasn't on her own.

It took about an hour of driving on the freeway to get home; it was during night so the traffic was really quiet. She didn't have much luggage, but she did send a few boxes of her belongings over here, they were at the house, all of the guys were dying to open them, but i kept them away. She had one huge box labelled Books, sonny loved to read, she has loads of books way over a hundred. She also had an iPod dock box, she couldn't live without her music, and she also had her guitar sent over and some posters and pictures.

After an hour of driving i finally got off the interstate and headed off home. The house had four bedrooms; we all had our own bedrooms, well apart from me. My bed was randomly placed in the living room. Well it was my bed now it's TC's bed; i now share with Sonny in his old room. Our house only had two bathrooms, i shared with David and Drew and TC and Bobby were going to share with Sonny, because we were a boy band appearance had to be a high standard.

So we all ended up fighting over the bathroom, even though there was only 3 of us, also appearance means fashion. We had everything, tees, shirts, hoodies, jeans, trainers, hats, scarves, shades, ties, belts even jewellery. But because there was so many of us that means we had to find space for all of our junk, every room had at least five closets, even the kitchen cupboards were filled with random accessories.

We also had a dog, but technically he was mine, he's called Winston. He's a bulldog, but he's not fierce or anything. But it would take a lot of adjusting for Sonny; she had a scary encounter with dogs when she was only three years old. But I'm sure she'll be fine after a while, i mean everyone loves Winston.

I slowed the car down as i pulled into the drive, i took the key out of the ignition, i turned to Sonny, who was still sleeping. Looks like I'm going to have to carry her and her case inside

I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. It's a good thing she wasn't leaning against the door; i slowly opened it and unbuckled her seatbelt. She was already wearing her shoulder bag, so i didn't have to carry that. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to back of the SUV.

I popped open the trunk and reached for her case, she stirred in my arms. I held her with one arm as i pulled the case behind me. i got to the door but with no free arms to open it, i peered in to see Bobby and TC asleep on our huge corner couch (Like Ross and Joey in friends) on the other side was drew asleep too. He looked like he was sitting on the couch upside down but rolled onto his side. On TC's bed was David sleeping with his iPod in.

I kicked the door, slightly to wake someone up, Bobby and TC stirred, and they stared at each other for a few seconds before screaming and jumping away from each other. This woke up drew who screamed and fell off the couch straight onto his face. David slowly woke and saw the others and just stared at them but he didn't notice me. i kicked the door again, that caught his attention. He pulled out his heads and stepped over Drew, And past Bobby and TC. He unlocked the door and grabbed sonny's case. I stepped in and set her down on TC's bed, i shook her gently calling her to wake up, but she just groaned and swatted my hand away.

"C'mon sonny you know you don't me to do this" she groaned and rolled on to her front. I sighed and jumped onto her back and started to jump up and down. She started to scream and waving her arms around. We were all laughing apart from sonny; i stopped jumping and got off her.

She glared at me as she stood; she was wearing a chequered top, with a cardi and shorts plus brown boots. She fixed her hair and stood folding her arms and pouting.

"Well that sure woke you up" she broke and started to laugh, i held out my hands to her for a hug. She obediently walked into my arms. I held her at arm's length, and then gestured to the others.

"Sonny meet the guys"

Sonny's POV

I stood awkwardly in the living room/ kitchen/ bedroom. I was nervous, I'm normally fine with people that I'm only going to know for about a day or less, but these were people i was going to live with, i wanted to make a good impression. I laughed awkwardly to myself before walking towards a short brunette guy he looked about 18. He held his hand out and introduced himself. He was smiling, he looked very familiar.

"Hi I'm Bobby Edner; it's nice to meet you" i shook his hand and replied his smile.

"Hi Bobby, it's nice to meet you too, ermm you look really familiar, have i seen you somewhere before" the guys laughed really madly, before Jayk managed to stutter some words out

"Yeah maybe if i say the words Spy Kid that might help" i stared at them with a gormless expression. Bobby looked annoyed but he was still smiling, He turned to me and shook his head.

"Yep i was a child actor, i was in Spy kids 3, i played Francis, you know the geeky kid" i tried to rack my brain for spy kids 3. Then the light bulb went.

"Oh my god yeah, you were "Francis the brain" were you wearing the blue suit?" bobby chuckled to himself and nodded. The others were in hysterics, i kind of felt bad for him so tried on my acting skills.

"You know I used to have a huge crush on Francis" bobby's eyes grew wide and the laughter suddenly stopped. Bobby pulled on a smirk and glared at the others.

"Oh really?" he smiled at me, but Jayk stopped him.

"Yeah she said used to, bobby" jayk stared at him and shoved me to the first blonde. But bobby still smiled to himself, he probably won't be getting stick for that for a long time. I turned to the tall blonde in front of me; he looked about the same age as Bobby. I held my hand out before he did but we ended up slapping hands, we laughed to ourselves.

"Hi I'm drew" he flashed a cheesy grin, i could tell that drew was not a quiet boy. I flashed my teeth back.

"Sonny" i was pushed again towards another blonde, he was thin and normal height, he looked about the same age as me. He didn't shake hands or hug he simply waved two fingers in a salute.

"TC and you are sonny i know" he laughed to himself; he seemed a bit quiet and collected, I laughed with him.

"Ermm hi TC" he laughed to himself and pointed to David. I slowly walked towards David; he was causally leaning against a wall. He pushed himself away from the wall, towards me. He had a breathtaking grin on his lips; his black long fringe was falling into his emerald eyes. He jumped and held his arms out in a hug.

"Sonny!" he shouted in a cheerful voice, i repeated his jump and arm hold.

"David!" we both laughed and he dropped his arms and pulled me in for a hug

"Come here Sonny, God, long time no see, you really need to stop growing, and you've changed so much!" i laughed into his shoulder i pulled back as he held my shoulders.

"Yep i have, I'm not that geeky, tomboyish, brace wearing thirteen year old anymore" he laughed and shook his head in shock as pulled me in for another hug. When i pulled away, my eyes searched the room taking in my new home. They eyes fell upon a random bed placed against the wall, opposite the kitchen area.

"Ermm jayk?" he stopped staring at the floor in a daydream and shot his head up.

"Yeah what's up?" i gestured towards the bed and put on a puzzled expression.

"Do you know why there is a random bed in the living room?" i let out a little chuckle. He laughed to himself and walked towards it.

"Well sonny we have only got 4 bedrooms in this house so one of us sleeps in here" i nodded but was still confused.

"Yeah but that leaves an extra person with no bedroom" he nodded and walked down the hall into a room with two double beds neatly made.

"That's why you are sharing a room with me" i sighed with relief it would be good to be rooming with jayk again, let's hope he hasn't developed a snoring habit. Bobby was laughing in the background and walked over to jayk

"Good luck Sonny, he snores like mad, i could hear him in the room next to his" my eyes widened, i panicked and backed away from Jayk.

"Ok whoever had this room before can have it back" TC laughed to himself i stepped forward and raised his hand

"That would be me, I'll swap with jayk and he can have his old bed back" he walked towards the room and stood next to me. i nudged him and gave him a wink.

"Hiya roomie!" we both laughed quietly

"Hey yourself" he nudged me back, he was really thin but he was really strong too so i almost fell but luckily, Jayk was there to catch me, i was so accident prone it was unreal. I walked towards the huge corner couch and jumped on it, i sighed and leaned back, the other's sat beside me repeating everything i just did.

We all laughed quietly, until i felt a warm, furry, animal on my bare leg. A very fat, but cute bulldog was circling my legs. I yelped out in shock and brought my legs to my chest, and leaned closer to whoever was next to me, which happened to be Drew. He chuckled to himself, and prised my fingers off his tee.

"You alright there Sonny? It's just that your grip is quite tight y'know" my eyes were wide with fear, he was smiling but his lips soon turned into a frown, once he realised how scared i was. He turned to Jayk with a worried/questioning expression. Jayk sighed and swapped seats with Drew, he held my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. He used to do this when i was just a kid, to calm me down.

"Sonny, it's just my dog Winston, I'm sorry i didn't tell you about him before. But trust me he's fine, look he won't hurt you" he reached down to stroke him; my eyes followed his hands. He hesitated and held my hand he, guided it to stroke Winston, just like he did. my hand was shaking madly under his grip, my breathing had become uneven. TC was behind me, stroking my hair urging me to carry on.

Once my hand, met his fur, i let out my held breath, and gasped as all the fear disappeared. i laughed and smiled towards Jayk, he was proud that i managed to overcome my fear. He brought his hand away, and let me face them without him. i became more confident and gestured to my lap for him to jump into. He jumped and barked, i flinched ever so slightly but still smiled.

"See, i told you" jayk whispered into my ear, i playfully punched his arm. Winston jumped out of my lap and trotted over to the random bed, he climbed up a stack of jayk's old school textbooks and jumped onto the bed, yawning.

* * *

Yeah it's a bit of a crappy ending but i ended up writing like 5000 words so i had to split it up into two chapters so anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it R+R

Peace out suckers!

Gx


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hiiya guys i forgot to mention that i have put some outfits together and i have uploaded the first one on my profile, it's the one that Jayk mentioned in the last chapter so anyway this is chapter 6 which is in David's POV before Sonny came to california.**_

_**oh yeah am i convincing enough to be writing about america becuase i'm actually from england so i had to do all this research and i went a bit overboard and now i can name all 52 states of america in about 2 minutes...i think i have problems... so yeah i hope you enjoy it please R+R xxxx**_

* * *

Chapter 6 – David's POV

I lay against the headboard on Jayk's bed staring blankly TV, the same usual ESPN was on, and not that I was paying any attention to it. I was watching Jayk pacing around the back garden, his phone pressed to his ear. He practically jumped off the couch once it rang about ten minutes earlier.

He had a huge smile on his face, which only meant two things, either it was a girl or it was Sonny. He had been acting really strange lately; it was to do with Sonny graduating. He was pretty pissed off that neither of us could make it back to Wisconsin. But we were on serious lockdown; we had a photo shoot that week.

But to be honest I would miss any photo shoot to go to my best friend's graduation any day. I wasn't going to let fame go to my head, especially not without Sonny. I heard a shout from Jayk, my head snapped in the direction of the door.

He had taken his hat off and was running a hand through his hair, listening to whatever sonny had said. I carefully edged myself towards the door, leaning closer to the pane of glass. I was about to lean my forehead against the cool glass, but then stupid Drew had to ruin it all.

"You know that's called eavesdropping" I smacked my head into the window and bounced straight back at least four feet. He leaned casually against the couch still wearing the tank and boxers from bed, flicking through the TV channels. I rubbed my head and glared at him, he returned it with a cunning smirk.

"Do you always have to be _so_..." i paused trying to think of the word, there was so many to choose from.

"So dashing, charming, _sexual" _the syllables rolled off his tongue, i rolled my eyes before turning back to the window.

"I was thinking more on the lines of...annoying, irritating, AGRRAVATING!" he stared at me, for a while before turning back to the screen and murmuring in a childish voice.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes turning back to the window, jayk was walking around in circles, carefully edging around Winston's business. He was waving his arm around gesturing to the thin air.

"Typical" i muttered to myself

"What?" Drew called from the couch; he was stuffing his face with potato chips as usual his idea of a healthy breakfast. I sighed to myself before irritatingly snapping back at him

"You still here?" he glared at me for a few seconds.

"You know, if you weren't a kick ass dancer and could belt out a half decent tune I would so kick you out of this house" I rolled my eyes

"This is my house! I own it with Jayk, you pay rent!" he slowly chewed on his chips before repeating what he said earlier

"Anyway what's so typical?" he laid on the couch joining me to stare out of the window

"It's Jayk, he's giving Sonny a lecture, you know if you didn't know him, you would think that she was actually his daughter or something" Drew gave me an odd look.

"Wait isn't Sonny like only three years younger than Jayk" i kept my eyes fixed on jayk.

"She is, she's just petite, and she is like baby faced oh yeah her big eyes make her look younger too" Drew sighed to himself

"Dude we all know you like her, and we haven't even met her, just tell Jayk and put her out of misery" i sighed and held my head in my hands. I heard Bobby roll out of bed and hit the floor with a thud. That boy is so lazy; everyday he would roll straight onto his face and crawl through the halls onto the couch then fall asleep again. And he joined us on the couch, in his boxers. Just like i said, i have physic powers.

"Who's this...SONNY!" I panicked and clapped a hand on his mouth and shushed him madly.

"Will you shut up he'll hear you...and put on some clothes" i nodded my head towards the door; he rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away.

"Will you relax, he already knows" i tensed up and froze. Bobby glanced towards Drew.

"Is he alright?" drew nodded and watched me with Bobby.

"yeah he'll be fine, just give him a minute" he nodded in bewilderment as they both turned to watch TV. TC bounded through the kitchen window and jumped down from the counter, he pulled out his heads. A trail of sweat was showing through his tee. He took a quick shot at me, the others still staring at the TV.

"What's up with him?" the others moved up slightly to let him sit with them.

"What do you think?"Drew replied and without a pause TC shot back

"Sonny?" Bobby handed him the chips. They both nodded their heads and Drew exclaimed

"Yep, you got chased by the dogs again?" TC sighed and pulled off his tee and opened a can of coke. I dragged myself out of my trance and went into panic mode.

"What do you mean he knows?" they all alternately faced me. dragging there eyes away from the TV.

"Dude you're so obvious, he's bound to have noticed, if not he's just as stupid as you" i stared into space, stuttering through nonsense before muttering to myself

"I'm not stupid" the others eyes were fixated on the TV. Just then Jayk bounded straight through the doors, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what!... Sonny is moving in with us next week!" he paused to see the other three half naked and me in a state of shock. I stared at the floor, searching my mind of what to be feeling, thinking or doing, I just froze.

"Wha..?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it please review

Peace out Suckers!

Gxxx


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hiya guys, thanks for the reviews the last chapter was not planned so chapter five this chapter continued but then I split them in two, so yeah this continues from chapter five... hope you guys enjoy it xxx**_

Chapter 7 – Sonny's POV

I turned to the others, who were all watching Winston, like he was the most amazing thing ever. I clicked my fingers to catch their attention, they all returned to earth out of their daydreams.

"So tell me stuff about you guys, I mean I'm going to be living with you so I might as well learn some stuff about you guys" I was enthusiastic while the others were hesitant and pulled on nervous smiles. I sighed and randomly pointed to bobby, his eyes went wide, and he sighed and leaned forward.

"Well, my name is Robert Charles Edner and I'm 18 years old and I'm from Downey here in Cali, ermm I've been in a few commercials and films" is stopped him as a memory came to mind.

"Wait weren't you in the Taco Bell commercial? You know?" the others jumped up and left me with Bobby, he groaned into his hands. Jayk started it off he put on a dull high pitched voice.

"Hello welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order" he clicked his fingers and shot them towards to David. He took a deep breath and started to rap,

"You ready?" he asked Drew, he nodded in return.

"Yeah, give me a beat!" he smacked TC round the head; he groaned and glared at him before starting to beat box with Jayk.

"What's up Stefanie? How you doin' toady? 89 cents is what we're gonna pay Say hello to Bobby, he's in the back seat" he pointed back to David who carried on for him.

"Steph, give me something big" they all paused and sang together "with a bunch of beef!" and then back to Drew.

"89 cent cheesy double beef burito, Why pay more?, That's big and cheap yo" then he stopped and back to David. 

"So here's what we do, I want one, You want one too?" he asked Drew  
"I forgot my wallet." Then the noise stopped david sighed  
"I gotta spot you?" they started to argue it was hilarious  
"Yeah, you gotta spot me." David just waved his hand  
"Whatever." Then they all stood in a line and pretended to be a driving a car. Drew put on a deep voice  
"This is the jam." David stopped and looked confused to me  
"Should I come around?" then Drew started to jump up and down and shouted out  
"Dude pull up!" david replied in a really high voice  
"I'm going!"

Once they were done, i turned to Bobby, who was hiding behind his hands.

"is the torture over" i couldn't keep my laughter in, i burst out laughing and nodded to Bobby. The others jumped back onto the huge couch, bobby glared at them all before turning back to me.

"And yes i was in the Taco Bell commercial, but no i do more stuff than acting. Like i was on the Hollywood Knights basketball team and the NBAE team as well"

"That's awesome, so what about you Drew?" i turned to drew, i decided to go in the order that i met them.

"ermm, my full name is Drew Ryan Scott, i'm 18 like Bobby, and i'm from Vegas, my parents performed there so i basically grew up on stage" i nodded and gasped as soon as he said Vegas.

"My god your parents sound awesome! And living in vegas that must have been awesome!" he laughed at my innocence.

"it sure is!" i nodded and turned around to face TC who was behind me.

"right it's your turn now spill!" i got really close into his face, he blew my hair out of his face and pushed me away. And blurted out everything in about three seconds

"Well i am Thomas Howard Lee Carter III, the youngest member, i turned 16 last month, I'm from Florida but i mainly lived in Georgia. Ermm I've been dancing for about 6 years and i don't really act that much, just a few commercial's"

"That's so awesome!" he nodded and let out his breath, i leaned back into the couch, but then i felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see David he was wearing a smile and holding out his hand.

"Hi I'm David Lei Brandt; it's nice to meet you. I 'm from Indiana but moved to Wisconsin when i was 5. I'm 18 years old, I've been dancing for about 11 years and i have been choreographing for about 4 years. You know what my old next door neighbours looked a lot like you two" i laughed and shook his hand and introduced myself to him.

"Hi David, nice to meet you too, I'm Sonny Munroe, I'm 15 years old, and this is my brother Jayk. We're from Appleton Wisconsin, i just left school early, i skipped 2nd and 7th grade. And i don't really do much, but i really would like to act one day. You know there was a boy that lived next door to me who looked a lot like you, he was best friends with Jayk, he taught us both how to dance" i nudged Jayk to play along, he stuttered and sat up.

"oh yeah he looked so much like you, yeah he was called David too" he tried to keep a straight face.

"oh really, so he dances too" i nodded and did a mm-hmm, after a few seconds we all broke and burst out laughing. i sighed and leaned back, i punched Jayk in the arm as hard as i could. He yelped in pain, and then rubbed his arm in pain.

"SONNY! What the hell?" i stared at him for a few seconds and then scowled. I wanted to start a fight for old times' sake.

"why do they all come from really cool places while we come from stupid Wisconsin, i mean David was from Indiana before he moved next door to us" he glared at me for a few seconds then tried to think of an answer. Jayk managed to slip out a sneak wink to me; he had figured out that i was acting.

"i don't know Sonny! Because Connie and Paul wanted to live in Wisconsin?" i stared at the ground thought fully. We both refer to our "parents" with their actual names. The others glanced at each other, and shrugged. TC piped up behind me.

"So are we going to have to witness a lot of brother/sister fights now?" he asked us cautiously. Me and jayk glanced at each other for a few seconds hiding our smiles, before turning back to him and responding at the same time with

"No" I said

"Yes" he said

"What?"

"What?" We both turned back at each other to start another fake argument.

"What do you mean yes? Are you trying to say something jayk because you better not be!" let's see if he still had his acting skills

"Sonny seriously c'mon you always start random arguments with me for no reason" the others were glancing at each other, fearing for their own safety. Bobby had tried to break us up but was failing.

"Err guys I think it's time we should go to bed, it's like 4 in the morning, guys?" wow we were really good

"What me! I don't start them, it's you with your...boyness!" we were so involved that we didn't even notice TC and David go through my things and pull out my toothbrush.

"What that's not even a word!" David turned to TC and taking my case from him

"I can't find her pj's go get an old jersey and some boxers" TC ran into our joint room, and rummage through the closets. David followed closely behind carrying my case, bag and boxes.

"Shut up Sonny!" jayk screamed in my face. Drew was sat on the couch rocking back and forth with his hands over his ears.

"Make me!" I yelled back

"Bobby will you do something!" bobby was walking around us trying to but in, he wasn't very successful. He turned around sternly he was losing his own temper

"I'm trying okay? Do you want to get up here?" drew suddenly stopped shouting he pulled on a fake grin.

"Whatever Sonny!" he was clearly running out of comebacks

"Your mom!" jayk suddenly stopped looking very confused. I laughed my evil laugh and jumped over him screaming out. Drew and bobby had given up on us and were sat as far away from us as possible.

"Wait they're brother and sister right?" he turned to bobby

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes firmly on us

"Doesn't that mean they have the same mom?" drew was hoping to god that TC would hurry up. Bobby slowly thought to himself and turned to drew, after a while he turned back to us.

"Yeah it does but don't say anything"

"Powned Bitch!" shaking my head with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, your face!" he clicked his fingers and nodded his head at the same time. Everyone stopped and I could hear "ooooh's" coming from my room and from drew and bobby. I paused for dramatic affect

"Makes yours look like crap!" he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Wha?" he seemed more confused than ever

"Oh yeah I went there!" before I could carry on I was being lifted in the air and hauled onto David's shoulder. I pretended to be alarmed; I started to claw lightly at David's shirt, TC followed us

"we couldn't find your pj's so we got you some old sweats" he handed me a pair of old shorts and a huge ripped basketball jersey, in bold letters it said "New York" the colour was fading and the hem was fraying. I instantly recognised it, but to be sure I searched through the jersey for the label. In faded blue ink I saw the words "_DLB, The Original Pop 'n' Lock_" he used to wear this all the time, from dancing through the night putting together his own authentic moves to shooting hoops in summer vacation with Jayk. I squealed with glee and turned back to David.

"Oh my god Davy you still have this?" my voice raised in pitch with happiness. He chuckled to himself and nodded.

"Hell yeah as if I would get rid of the best birthday present ever!" I gasped

"Oh my god how could I forget we bought you this for your 9th birthday, it was too big for you but you always wore it, wow ten years ago" he shook his head in wonder, as he set me in front of mine TC's and Bobby's joint bathroom

"Yeah seems like just yesterday, you were begging me to teach you how to dance just like me, anyway you off to bed now but brush your teeth" he handed me back the jersey.

"Yes dad!" he shoved me into the bathroom with TC and Bobby, we crammed around the tiny sink, with our toothbrushes. We all managed to squeeze out of the tiny door at the same time, just as the others were leaving their bathroom opposite.

"Night guys!" they all passed me saying their goodnight's, i was shoved into the joint bedroom with Teece. As soon as i hit the bed i fell straight asleep, i could faintly hear TC's laughter as he pulled up my covers and hopped into his bed and switched off the light.

_**Hope you guys liked it, Please R+R**_

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gx**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hiya guys, here is my favourite chapter so far, i have added a few links to my profile, including Bobby's commercial, the boys and Sonny's pyjamas, sonny's outfit and a video of the boys showing their house off, so i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please check out my links, oh and please review xxxx**_

Chapter 7 – Sonny's Nightmare

The colours began to appear, a dream was forming, it wasn't a happy bright colourful dream like usual but a dark, dull and grey nightmare. I was sat on the floor; the walls began to form around me, into a small claustrophobic room. It was the all too familiar closet in Connie's hallway. I turned to my right expecting jayk to be sat with me, but to my horror he was nowhere to be found. My mind went into an overdrive of panic, i called out for him, but no answer could be heard.

I wanted to escape this dream, i tried my hardest to rack my thoughts and distract myself, but it only made things worse. I could hear footsteps out of door, heavy boots shaking the floor, with every movement. The shadow of his body could be seen through the cracks of the door. I slapped my hand on the door, trying to check if all the locks were secure, panic rushed over my mind. There were no locks. His voice echoed through the hallway.

"I know you're there Alison" the venom very specific on my name. He came closer to the door; i tried to back further and further into the closet, but met the wall. Tears were streaming down my face; i was hiding behind my fingers. The footsteps became louder more defined and clear.

"Your mother has disappeared so you will have to do Alison" he sneered, his voice was an awful smoker's voice. His words were slurred together from the alcohol, i saw the handle turn ever so slowly i braced myself for the next few seconds. The door creaked open and stood in the door frame nearly taking up all space, was a tall man.

The stench of whiskey overpowered my brain, sending me into a state of shock. A sneer was planted on his lips, his stance was loose as if he was using all his strength to stand, but i knew he had much more to come. He took another step into the tiny closet; the floorboards creaked as he shifted his weight. The light behind him was eerie sending more fear into my already shaken body.

"i found you Alison, your perfect brother _**Jaykob**_ isn't here to protect you this time!" he quickly grabbed the collar of my shirt, lifting me off the ground. I choked, trying to prise his fingers off my shirt; tears were streaming down my face. He held me high above his head and then brought me close to his face. He forced me stare him in the eyes, after a few seconds he dropped me from a height of at least 7 feet.

I fell to the floor, coughing deeply clutching my throat in pain; he stood over me, his body cowering over my weak figure. My eyes went from his face down to his hands that were clenched into fists. He raised one above his head and brought it down to my face, before i could scream out for help the image disappeared into the black.

I woke up and sat straight upright, panting and sweating from fear and shock. I grabbed my neck, his grip had felt so real, i winced when my fingers met my throat. I looked over to TC who was still asleep, his covers half on the floor, his leg hanging over the bed. I looked over to my phone, it said Sunday 5th June 5:53, i was too scared to go back to sleep, so i stepped out of my bed and tip toed over to the door. As soon as the click of the door was heard i sighed with relief, i walked in to the living room and around to the side of Jayk's bed.

I knelt close to him, i whispered to him, but he didn't hear me, so i shook him, still nothing. So i slowly lifted the covers and tried to hop in, but he pulled the covers before i could get anywhere near to the bed. I frowned to myself, so i tried again he did the same but this time rolled away from me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, i gave up and started to walk back to my room, but i was still terrified of going back to sleep. I thought of waking TC but i don't think he will wake up. I was outside our door, when i saw at the end of the hallway, David's room; i paused for a minute and bit my lip. He won't mind i mean we're best friends. So i speed tip toed over to his room, i knocked on the door quietly. No answer, i was about to turn around but then i don't know why but i found myself turning the handle and stepping in.

I shut the door behind me and took in my surroundings. There was a wall of sliding wardrobes; one wall was entirely filled with photos, posters, trophies and other personal stuff. I took a closer look at some of the pictures; there was a lot of him and Jayk. There was a few of jayk giving me a piggy back down by the lake. I looked so different with my braces. I was about to turn away when i saw one of me and David, he was holding the camera up high, i was smiling at the camera but David wasn't looking at the camera he was watching me with a huge grin on his face.

There was another one of us, we were lying on a couch, i was on my back and he was leaning against it on his side. My head was leaning back with my mouth wide with laughter and once again David was watching me with his cute little smile. Next to that photo was one in the same place but we were both lying on our side and he was resting his head on mine, we were both smiling widely into the camera. If a stranger saw these they would think we were dating.

I forced myself to tear my eyes away, i saw David on his bed lying sound asleep. His hair was a mess; his cover was at the bottom of his bed, so his torso was bare. He was lying on his front; his arm was behind his back and leg twisted in the opposite direction. That was the weird thing about David; he was really comfortable in awkward positions, i guess that's why he's really good at dancing.

I walked to the edge of the bed, i rested my hand on his shoulder, and he stirred and rolled on his back. But he was still asleep, so i called for him.

"David?" i gently shook him, his eyes slowly flickered open. He took one look at me and then closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Sonny? Shouldn't you be in bed?" he moved over to the side a bit and flipped his pillow over. I nodded to him, he took a quick half glance at me, and his eyes were half closed.

"i h-had a n-nightmare, it was my d-dad" he noticed my tears, and then pulled me close to him into a side hug. i pulled the covers close and leaned back, within minutes i was back into my normal bright happy colourful dreams.

My body clock was seriously out of whack so i ended up having 5 hours of sleep last night in David's room while the others had about 7 or 8. My body told me to wake up at around 10 but i stayed in bed half asleep until half 12. I yawned and stretched my arms out. I rolled over to my side on to my pillow, which seemed to breathing. My mind panicked as sat up, it was David, and he was still asleep. His arm was outstretched behind my neck; his hair was a complete mess. I managed to sneak out of bed and out of his room.

I walked past Drew's room, his door was wide open, and he was lying outstretched on his bed. His covers were wrapped around him; there was a line of drool on his pillow next to him. I laughed to myself and walked to the room opposite. It was bobby's room.

He was lying on his bed, every so often he would turn over, and he was gripped on to a pillow. He was murmuring to himself, i stepped closer to the door to hear what he was saying.

"Oooh ice cream... MOMMY i want ice cream" i slapped a hand to my mouth trying not to burst out laughing. I was about to leave when he started again.

"What do you mean no!" his voice was so clear, but it didn't sound like him. He sounded like a young child, only 5 or 6. I backed out of the room closing the door behind me. i returned walked slowly into the kitchen, Jayk was still asleep opposite, me. Little Winston was lying across his legs; his tongue was hanging out his mouth. I smiled to myself, i heard a loud grumble, i clutched my stomach.

I hadn't eaten in about a day, i searched through the kitchen cupboards, but every single one was filled with random accessories, shoes and clothes. After about the eleventh cupboard i managed to find some cereal.

There was also a box of pancake mix, the box was nearly empty, and at the back of the cupboard were the ingredients to make pancakes from scratch. These items were hardly touched, i chuckled to myself. Typical boys, they have no idea how to cook. I grabbed some milk, butter and eggs from the refrigerator. I had the bowl and mixer with water too all i needed now was the sugar and flour.

I tried to reach for the flour and sugar from the back of the cupboard. I was balancing on the edge of a chair and yet it was still too far away.

"C'mon flour, come to Sonny... yep just a little bit further...YES GOT IT" i grasped the flour in my hand, but then the chair disappeared beneath my feet. I almost screamed but stopped myself form waking Jayk. i tried to shift my weight, to quieten my fall. I braced myself for the fall, closing my eyes shut tightly. The bag of flour escaped from my fingertips

But no fall, instead i felt a pair of hands carrying me bridal style. I dared myself to face my saviour, a pair of blue eyes was bright, small pair of thin lips were turned up into a smile. The flour came tumbling down from the roof, and exploded all over me and TC

He paused for a while and wiped the flour out of his eyes, "You need a lift?" i laughed to with him as he set me on to my feet. I tucked a strand of white hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Teece I was about to make some pancakes do you want to help?" his eyes lit up with glee.

"Homemade pancakes i haven't had those since i joined the band, no one knows how to cook in this house!" i laughed to myself; he reached up to the cupboard to grab the bag of sugar. I started to mix all the ingredients together to make the batter, TC just stood like a child biting his fingernails unsure of what to do, i took a quick glance back but carried on after a few seconds i turned back again and rested my hand on my hip.

"Ok do you want to pour this into the pan?" he shot up and nodded his head with glee. I smiled to myself, as he set off the start cooking the pancakes. I started to clean up. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the sizzling in the background i started to smell a scent that is never a good sign.

I dropped the bowl into the sink, sending bubbles everywhere. I ran to the cooker and tried to stop all the mess. TC was stood behind me trying to do anything, i turned to heat off but the smoke still rose. I heard Jayk waking up and Winston barking, lots of shouts were made. And then the beeping began, i turned to TC and Jayk their eyes were wide with panic. TC grabbed me and dragged me out of the house; Jayk followed closely carrying a startled Winston

Not far behind were the other boys, me TC and jayk were out before the others so we managed to miss the water sprinklers. Running out of house were David, drew and Bobby. We were all stood in the back yard in a line all shell shook.

First was Bobby stood with his tee shirt stuck to his chest from the water, he was loosely holding a pillow by his side, his bright blue boxers were inflated from the water. Next to bobby was Drew shivering from the cold water, his ripped sweats were not a very good choice of clothing from the cold.

Jayk was next, he somehow managed to get a hat on before he left the house, and his grip was tight on Winston. TC was stood in the middle he was still covered in flour, i was still in his arms form when he dragged me out. He seemed very amused by our situation. Next to me and TC was a bemused David, he seemed unaffected by the cold. His hair was glued to his forehead; his stance was loose as he stood in his boxers.

So there we were, a bunch of half naked, flour covered teenagers in the middle of LA oh yeah we were with a dog too.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, so please review

Peace Out Suckers! : P

Gxxxx


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hiya guys, so here is chapter 9 for you, god i almost forgot to update. I'm completely exhausted from my work experience, it's great fun but it is so exhausting, so anyway rant over here is chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it and please if you can, review for me. Pretty please? xxxxx **_

* * *

Chapter 9

We all were stood in the backyard in our line in shock. Jayk was clutching Winston, bobby his pillow, TC, me. After a few glances between us, we were all given and received funny looks, especially me and TC. We were still covered with flour. Of about five minutes of pure silence, we all burst out laughing. The house had stopped raining, so Drew ran to the door. He jumped up the steps and collided straight into the door and bounced straight away. David stepped towards him and turned the handle.

"Dude you need to turn the handle on the door not just walk straight into it" he grabbed the handle and turned the handle, watching a bemused drew. He face planted the door, it was drew's turn to laugh. David gave him a look, and he stopped straight in his tracks.

He turned the handle again, and then the other way. Then he started to shake the handle and door. It started to shake but still the lock wouldn't budge. Jayk nervously laughed to himself, handed Winston to Drew and stepped to the door.

"C'mon man are you getting weak" he shoved him out of the way and tried it himself, after staring at the door then shoved his weight on to it. He tried to kick it open. Then he backed a few feet away from the door giving up, but then he started to sprint towards it and jumped a few feet into the air and star jumped into the door and collapsed straight on to his back.

We all stepped onto the porch, around Jayk, he looked around us dazed, his eyes were rolling around, and we could almost see the stars around his head. Bobby held a hand out for him; he grabbed it as he fixed his hat. He groaned and stared at us and the door, while has his memory returns.

I stepped out of TC's arms and walked to the door, I looked at the lock. I turned to the others. And held my hands on my hips, I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Did anyone think to even grab the house keys?" the others glanced at me for a few seconds before going into a fit of shouting and arguing. I heard something about pockets, then something about terrified for their safety. I held my hand in the air, and they immediately stopped.

"Right okay that was a stupid question to ask" and once again they started again. I heard something about "of course it was a stupid question" i held my hand but they ignored it I started to tell them stop until i panicked and screamed.

"Alright now shut up already ya freaks!" they all stopped and backed away a few steps. I let out a breath and pointed to the door.

"Do you have any spare keys out here?" they all stood in their line silent, i raised my eyebrow and then they shoved TC out towards me. He turned around and glared at them before coughing and nervously smiling. I stepped to the side, and let him show me the keys. He walked past me and searched for a brick in the house, his eyes lit up as he found a brick. He turned the brick, on its hinges; inside he searched around after about thirty seconds he stopped. His eyes grew wide and turned to us with panic written all over his face.

"I can't find the key!" we all stopped and ran over to him, someone shoved him out the way and searched through the brick. I turned to the others who were stood panicking.

"Okay, okay? We can get through this, we just need to get a locksmith or something, everything is just fine okay? Don't panic Sonny DON'T PANIC!" my mind was having a chain reaction of panic attacks. The others were staring at me, the panic in their eyes was rising by the second. After a few seconds of screaming and shouting, Jayk managed to come back to his senses.

"GUYS SHUT UP! Right we just need to ring someone, anyone got their phone, David you always have your phone, please tell me you have your phone!" David stood for a few seconds before bursting out in a fit of rage.

"Do i look like i have my phone? i am stood in the back yard in the middle of Hollywood in my boxers!" after a few seconds we actually realised our situation with a few more glances towards each other we all began our fit of screams. Jayk sighed and grabbed his head in pain and sank to the floor

"Will you all just SHUT UP!" we all stopped and obediently sat on the porch. Jayk nodded his head in appreciation; he took a glance at the house and peered in before turning back to us.

"Right it's half two in the afternoon on a Sunday i don't think they will be a locksmith open at this time" we all shot distress signals to each other, but we remained silent. "okay we can't get into the front door and if we try and get in through the windows or garage the alarms will go off, so it looks like we're staying out here all night" we were about to start panicking again but jayk stopped us quick enough

"BUT we do have the keys to our cars! So we can sleep in those for the night okay?" we all reluctantly nodded our heads and stood up and walked to the mini parking lot they had. They didn't use their garage for the cars; they converted it into a dance studio so they built a mini parking lot with six spaces.

We stepped off the porch as jayk reached into the brick and grabbed a huge key ring with 6 different car keys. We turned the corner to the cars, i gasped as soon as saw what was in front of me.

"Oh My God! There must be at least over $600, 000 worth of cars here!" There was Jayk's Porsche 911 Gt2 and David's Aston Martin Vantage. Then opposite was Bobby's Ferrari California roadster next to his was drew's Lexus RX 450h. They all laughed to themselves before David strode to his Aston. He casually leaned against it, and wiped imaginary dust off his shoulder. I couldn't help letting my eyes slowly drift from his face, to his flawless abs. My mouth opened in awe in his presence, but then his smooth, slick voice stopped my thoughts in their tracks.

"Actually, $738,170.17, if you want to be specific" my jaw dropped even further, as i stared at the cars, my eyes fell upon a little blue rusty thing hidden in the corner. It was the old pickup truck David and jayk spent the whole summer vacation in senior year working to scrounge some money together to buy. I squealed with delight and ran to the corner to the little truck.

I jumped over the bumper and into the trailer, i held the edge of the truck memories flooding back, my lips were spread into a wide smile. David and Jayk were stood by their "babies" watching me with shock. They called me over to the mini tour bus.

"Were going to stay in here tonight it has loads of food, blankets pillows and space for us all" David dragged me over to the bus, he jumped in, everyone was in there apart from me and TC.

Drew and David were sat in the front row crouched around the heater trying to dry their sweats, Jayk was sat in between them looking very irritated. Behind them in the back was Bobby and Winston, they took up the whole row. TC opened the front door it was the driver and passenger seat, they were separated by the huge gear stick and hand brake.

We stared at the front of the bus, with shocked expressions. I turned to the others with a look that said "are you serious?" jayk looked to us then to the front of the bus, then back to us.

"What?" i looked towards TC who was holding the bridge of his nose in boredom. He turned to the bus and gestured to the brake with anger.

"There is a huge handbrake there, where are me and Sonny going to sit! We can't sleep on top of that; we'll just go rolling into that tree!" jayk stared in thought for a few seconds before thinking of a solution.

"Right Sonny gets in the back with bobby and Teece can sleep on the roof!" we glared at him then TC climbed over the seats and grabbed the huge key ring off Jayk. He retreated back to me and handed me the keys.

"Okay Sonny, what shall it be? Drew's Lex? David's Aston? Or Bobby's Ferrari?" he turned to me, my face lit up with excitement. They all shot up and started to panic; Drew jumped up a little too high and hit his head on the roof.

"Don't touch my baby; I'll move just not the SUV!"

"OH no i think we should go in Jayk's Porsche!" jayk turned to us and glared at us for a few seconds. He stepped closer to me; he held his hands out trying to grab the keys. I took a step back into TC; my mind ran through a quick list of things to do with the keys. Then the light bulb lit up, a smirk planted on my lips.

I held the keys in behind me and pointed to the Porsche i clicked the button. The beeps and flashes went off behind me.

"Sonny, put down the keys and no-one gets hurt!"He was about to take another step. I stepped off the bus slowly backing away. I stopped him from taking any more steps towards me. i stretched out far, ready to throw the keys as far as i could.

"Oh i wouldn't come any closer Jaykob; if you do the keys get it!" his face grew more scared if possible. I knew he would freak out. He wouldn't dare try and get them now; he nervously started to hysterically laugh.

"S-sonny not the Porsche okay just give me the keys!" i stood there for a few seconds and held my finger to my lip, i pretended to think.

"What's the special word?" that broke him, he straightened up and came closer.

"For god's sake Sonny give me the dam keys!" my playful smile quickly turned in to a fake frown.

"Oh no Jayky you said the wrong word, now you definitely can't have these back" i held the keys on my finger and shook them a jingle rang through the door of the van. I laughed to myself and ran away from them. I could hear their shouts and footsteps behind me. i laughed at them and stopped wondering on what to do next.

My eyes met with the porch the stone pillars holding up the grey slate roof. I ran to the pillars and started to climb laughing with every step. I sat on the edge of the roof swinging my legs back and forth playing with the keys. They stood on the lawn all franticly apart from TC he seems bored his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets and his hood up staring at the ground.

"Don't you think we can't get up there Sonny! We will get those keys!" jayk yelled down he even waved his fist in the air. He ran to the pillar as soon as he stepped on it the step broke. He cursed to himself, he was too heavy, he wasn't fat just a lot of muscle. He stared at the broken wood for a few seconds before turning to the others and shoving them to it. They all tried but they were all too heavy, David and Drew could probably make it but they weren't willing to risk it. Last to try was TC, but he couldn't be bothered.

At this time it was nearly half four and he only had about 7 hours sleep, five hours less than the recommended amount for a teenager. He was sat leaning against the pillar watching Jayk freak out while the others were stood just as bored as he was, it was all very amusing. Then all of a sudden jayk ran to teece and dragged him to the pillar.

"GO!" he stared at Jayk for a few seconds before turning on his heel, but he was stopped. He moaned and slouched, in a whiney voice he started to go into a rant.

"Why! I don't care about your car you won't even teach me how to drive in it you just take me out in the stupid pickup truck!" jayk sighed and held TC's shoulder.

"Look if you go and get the keys i will teach you how to drive in the...P-Porsche" he sighed and winced as he said the car's name. TC stared at jayk cautiously and then sighed and started to climb, jayk gave him a boost to the second step as the first was broken. He climbed each one; he reached the top and sighed he sat on the edge with his legs hanging down next to me.

"Can I have the keys?" i frowned and shook my head; i could see David, his lips turned up in the corner in a smirk. I god what i would do for those luscious lips on mine. SNAP out of it Sonny! I quickly turned back to TC and leaned me head against his shoulder and yawned, I was exhausted, i could tell Teece was too as he laid his head on top of mine.

"Nah I think I'm just going to hang on to these for a while" TC sighed and nodded, he leaned over the edge and shouted down to the others.

"She won't give me the keys!" jayk stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I don't care if she won't give you the keys just get them off her!" TC shook his head and shouted down again.

"I'm not going to take things off a girl!" Jayk sighed to himself and frustratingly kicked the porch then stormed off to the van he slammed the door shut. We looked down to the others. After a few seconds they ran to the pillars and started to climb them. Once they were all up on the roof we all laid back, i turned to drew who was next to me.

"i thought you couldn't climb it?" a smile crept on his lips, he propped up on his elbow.

"Well we didn't really want to deal with one jayk's tantrums so we faked it" i chuckled and leant back, we all simultaneously sighed. After about three hours of half sleep, i felt a pat on my forehead, i flickered my eyes open, then another pat, this time on my chin, i sat up propped up on my shoulders, wait these aren't random invisible pats.

I looked up to the skies; it was a really dark shade gray the sun had completely disappeared. Suddenly the drizzle turned into a heavy rain. They felt like bullets on my skin. I turned to the others they were all still asleep my god there like bricks. I crawled to TC and shook him. I was too scared to walk on the roof, after a few murmurs

"Five more minutes' mom!" he rolled over away from me closer to the edge of the roof.

"DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE YOUR MOM!" that woke him he shot up and head butted me. I almost rolled off the roof but he managed to grab my arm in time. I staggered up the tiles. The others were still knocked out, TC tried to wake Bobby, while I tried Drew.

I shook him, but he swatted me away. I frowned and started to tickle his neck, he started to giggle and wave his arms around. He then woke up, with almost tears in his eyes. He noticed that we were on the roof, in the rain, in our pyjamas. He panicked and grabbed my arms.

"What the hell!" i shut him up the thunder clapped through the skies. i almost collapsed on him, still dazed from TC's head butt, man that boy has a tough skull.

"no time to explain we have to get out of here!" he nodded and turned to the TC he was sat next to bobby, slapping his face, Bobby woke with his legs kicking the air, he managed to nail TC straight in the stomach. He panicked and apologised to him.

"HOLY SHIT! Are you okay man I'm so sorry!" TC gasped and clutched his stomach. He nodded and held his thumb up, he tried to speak but only managed to mouth words something like "I'm fine" he had a strained smile on his face. Last was David, you'd think he'd be awake by all the noise, but no still sleeping like a baby.

I hopped over to him and called for him but nothing, so i grabbed his nose and squeezed all his air away. After a few seconds he choked and spluttered out. He was about to argue.

"SHUT UP we have to get inside NOW!" he looked around and nodded we all climbed down the three pillars. We ran to the minivan and pounded on the door, we were all soaked, the thunder drowned out our voices. Jayk was still asleep, after a few more seconds of screaming jayk managed to get up and open the door.

He was tackled as soon the door was open. We all dived into the van. In front was Bobby, Jayk and Winston all crammed in to the two seats. Me, David drew and TC were all squeezed in the middle in a huge sandwich, we were really squished but we didn't care at least we were alive.

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you liked it, so please, please, please review

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gx**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hiya guys, forgot to tell you that i have uploaded another link on my profile, it goes to a picture of the guy's cars. So please check it out, anyway hope you enjoy this chappie, and please review if you can :P xxxxx**_

Chapter 9

"Dude can you get off me?" David's frustrated voice was coming somewhere to my left. I felt someone's arm, leg and full body near me. I think me; David, Drew and Tc were all squished in the middle row of the van.

"Yeah I would if I could move!" okay that was definitely drew. I felt someone moving around, the rustling of all our clothes, was ringing through the van. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my rib cage. I yelped in pain, I tried to clutch my ribs but someone's leg was in the way. Everyone stopped and someone almost fell on top of me.

"OH GOD Sonny I'm so sorry where the hell are you!" that was TC I shifted my weight so I could slightly sit up. The sight before me was I was sitting across David's legs; he was next to Drew who was on top of TC who was on top of me. We all looked like a deformed monster. I couldn't breathe properly, so i tried to move further away from the group but i was still stuck.

"right guys we need to move, TC you're the only one can move you need to move now, me and David might suffocate" i could see the panic in his eyes, he nodded and tried to escape. I moved my legs so he could move his arm. Drew had to shift his weight so TC could jump over us. But he was trapped next David. After about a few minutes of struggling, Jayk and Bobby got frustrated, so they decided to help.

They both reached over the back of their seats, Jayk grabbed TC and Bobby grabbed me, they helped us climb on to the seat, once we were free, Drew and David climbed over us and into the back row. We all recovered from our ordeal. I looked out of the window, to see the heavy rain pelting on the ground. The noise was shaking through the walls of the bus.

Jayk stared at the clock in the car, it was nearly 6. My stomach growled my eyes grew wide with embarrassment; i tried to hide it by glancing out of the window. Glances were exchanged, jayk turned to Winston.

"You a 'right Dawg?" Winston was sound asleep, the others shrugged their shoulders, and they all stared at me before someone asked me.

"Ermm, sonny when was the last time you ate?" I forced myself to look at them. I put on a puzzled look.

"Ermm, I didn't have dinner or lunch yesterday, and I think I skipped breakfast as well, so the day before that which was Friday, i think?" their eyes grew wide, Bobby reached under his seat and opened a door, it was a mini fridge. He pulled out some potato chips, and some cans of coke, they handed them to me. i stared at the can and bag, my mind was taking a while to register what was going on.

I was exhausted; i was too tired to think. Jayk stared at me for a while concerned; he tilted his head to look me in the eyes.

"Sonny, you need to eat, you haven't eaten in about two days" i paused for a while and ripped open the bag. I grabbed a fistful of chips and stuffed my mouth; i paused and slumped into my chair. After about fifteen minutes of stuffing my face, i slouched into seat and leaned against the door, so did TC. We both had our legs on the couch, so rested mine on top of his.

"Ermm guys me and Jayk have to move we can't sleep in the front, remember the handbrake" my memories came back to me. i stood up and let jayk and bobby move to the back. TC handed jayk back his keys, jayk and bobby moved to the back with Winston and kicked drew and David to the middle with us. We all started to argue about space until drew stopped us.

"ok guys we have to sort this out properly, there is 6 seats and 6 of us and the dog, so we need to have a thin person in each row, and that's TC and Sonny" we all nodded and moved into our spots.

TC sat in the back while i stayed in the middle. We all looked at our new situation.

"Okay two down four to go, we need the fattest people next?"Bobby simply stated it. We all looked at Jayk, he was heaviest out of all of us, but he wasn't fat. He just worked out a lot. He sighed and handed Winston to Drew, and hopped in the back next to TC. The next heaviest was Drew and Bobby they were around the same weight. So bobby hopped in the back and Drew sat with me and Winston.

Last was David, so he sat with me, i was pushed into the middle. We turned around to face the others. Bobby looked at me with a questioning look then he did the same to TC. I gave him an odd look.

"What is it is there something on my face?" my hand automatically went to my cheek, in panic. He shook his head with smile.

"It's just you two are like twins!" i turned to TC he looked even more confused than i did. He laughed to himself and pointed to me.

"Ermm, sonny is 15, I'm 16, she brunette I'm blonde, blue eyes, brown eyes, tall and short?" bobby shook his head and laughed again.

"No i mean personality wise" we took another glance at each other, and then back to bobby laughing as if he was crazy. "No seriously you do, i mean you both play guitar, and you both read a lot and i bet there's more stuff too" i looked to TC and smiled.

"A 'right let's see if you're right then, let's play favourites" TC nodded and started the game off.

"Okay then, favourite colour?" i stared at the ground for a while wondering, i loved all colours.

"Ermm i think it would have to be bright blue and green, what about you?" his eyes grew wide.

"Bright blue and green" he simply stated, bobby gave me a look that said "i told you so"

"oh whatever it's just one thing, okay my turn...ermm favourite film?" he took in a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm not sure; I've got two definitely The Hangover and maybe Tropic Thunder" i nervously laughed to myself.

"Oh my god i love the hangover but not as much as tropic thunder, i mean Tugg Speedman is _so_ funny it's like simple jack!" he laughed with me and agreed

"i know right, i love Lazarus he's so weird they've all got some major issues!" we laughed together about the film

"Right my turn how about favourite... SONG?" i seemed quite taken back.

"Wow favourite song huh? That is going to be a real hard one. I'm going to have to go with Jasey Rae by All Time Low oh but it has to be acoustic! And then I'll Follow you into the Dark by Death cab for cutie, it's an amazing song"

"There both awesome songs, mine will have to be Coffee Break by Forever the Sickest Kids and Like We Used You by A Rocket to the Moon" my mind froze

"Wait isn't that the one with lyrics that go like  
Does he watch your favourite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts,  
when you've seen it a million times?"

I turned to the others, they were frozen their jaws hit the floor, i panicked and regretted singing.

"Oh god was i that bad?" they all shook their heads madly.

"Bad? You were so frickin' awesome!" i blushed as i got more compliments.

"Yeah one day we are getting you in that studio, no excuses!" i sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Okay anyway favourites, my turn, what is your favourite ice cream flavour?" if he says cookie dough now i will seriously be officially freaked out.

"Oh that's easy it has to be cookie dough!" my jaw dropped i turned to bobby who had a cheeky smirk on his lips, he looked really proud of himself.

"Oh shut up!" he gasped and looked hurt.

"i didn't even say anything" i rolled my eyes and turned back to Teece

"Okay enough with the silly stuff, let's go straight to the personal stuff" he looked nervous and bit his lip but he reluctantly nodded.

"Okay let's not do just favourites we ask anything?" he looked warily

"Anything?" i nodded and felt the smirk on my lips.

"Anything!" he sighed and sat up.

"It's not like a have a choice do i?" i shook my head "right i'll go first... what is your worst guilty pleasure song?" i gasped and bit my lip, this was a bad idea, the guys laughed noticing my regret. "C'mon sonny!" they all leaned in to hear my whisper.

"I've got two, Favourite Girl by Justin Bieber and Love bug by the Jonas Brothers" they all were silent after a few seconds they all burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Justin Bieber? And the Jonas brothers we always take the piss out of them!"i sighed and sank into my seat.

"Okay my turn..." my eyes lit up with evil, the smirk on TC's face quickly disappeared. "Right in this bus... no-one else who would you turn gay for!" i loved this question because it made the others cringe too. His eyes grew wide and so did the others, he gulped and laughed nervously. He looked across to everyone, they were all very tense, i was secretly dying inside to laugh.

He sighed and stared at the floor, then mumbled/whispered someone's name. I didn't hear him.

"i'm sorry what did you say that was too quiet?" my lips turned into a evil grin. He sighed and forced himself to look me in the eyes.

"i said" cough "...David" immediately he held his hands up to protect his face. i burst out laughing and so did the others, David's face turned an unreal shade of pale.

"W-why David?" i managed to stutter out between laughs. I could feel David's eyes burning holes in my neck next to me.

"i don't know he has awesome hair!" we all sat laughing again, before David muttered a small thanks

"Yeah no problem" they both awkwardly coughed and avoided eye contact. Then it was TC's turn to be evil. He turned to me and simply asked in a quiet voice.

"Sonny, who was your first kiss?"

_**Ooooh left you with a cliffy, coz I'm just mean like that, so anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review if you can**_

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gxxx**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hiya guys, here is chapter 10; I'm kind of panicking because i've uploaded ten chappies but I have serious writers block on chapter 14! Argh what am i going to do when i run out of chapters to upload? But hopefully i will have something by then, so anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and here it is... pretty please review xxx**_

Chapter 10

"Sonny, who was your first kiss?" the smile disappeared from my face, my confidence quickly left me alone to face one of the worst questions to answer. I slouched against David. TC's smirk grew; there was a spark in his eyes.

"k-kiss?" i stuttered through my words, my breathing kicked up pace, i could hear David hitch a breath against my back. TC nodded slowly, my mind ran through stories to tell.

"Ermm, it was, it was" my mind was blank, no names or ages came to mind at all. I gave up trying to defend myself. I glued my eyes to the floor and hung my head in shame.

"It was me" i shot my head in up shock; i turned behind to David and gave him a questioning look. He slightly nodded his head to trust him, i was hesitant but i played along. I turned around to face the others, TC was shocked he didn't expect either of us to have an answer ; jayk had already figured out that we were lying, but he kept quiet, but still rolled his eyes at my stupidity.

"Yep it was David, 7 minutes in heaven at Katie Harrison's sweet sixteen. Remember Katie?" she was the school's head cheerleader and David's eighteenth girlfriend since 6th grade. They had been dating since 8th grade for about three years and i knew she was getting a bit bored of him. Sure David was brainwashed by her sweet innocent persona, but underneath all the girly girl crap she was Queen Bitch of Bitchland.

So when she was caught getting to third base with Jayk and David's best friend Bradley King in Mr and Mrs Brandt's bedroom. She was gone within a snap of fingers, and David turned to me and Jayk for support. But anyway Drew was clicking his fingers in front of my face breaking me away from my trail of thoughts.

"You a 'right Sonny, I think you were remembering your kiss with David" he smirked and glanced towards TC who was sulking in the corner he wasn't expecting an answer. Bobby was sat next to him, with a huge grin on his lips.

"See i told you guys, you are twins!" i held my hands up in defeat. TC seemed to be drawn out of his tantrum.

"Yeah, yeah Bobby we believe you, me and TC are twins" i flashed a smile to TC and he returned it. I saw a guitar wedged into the trunk of the bus, it was jet black and had a dark blue strap. I immediately recognised the make and model. It was a Fender Standard Stratacoustic.

I held my hands out grasping the air, like a young toddler begging for sweets. TC gave me an odd look and put his focus in the direction of the guitar. He laughed to himself and reached out to grab the guitar and handed it to me. i held the instrument in my hands loosely. As if it was so delicate it could snap within my grip. My hand gilded up and down the fret.

I strummed a few chords before going straight into a tune. Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. It was the first song i ever learnt, my uncle on my mom's side used to come every weekend to check up on mom once dad had died for about a month. He was awesome he taught me how to play guitar and piano and he taught Jayk how to play the drums. My lips tore apart to let out my voice in to the lyrics, the others sang along with me. i could feel David's chest rise whenever he took in a breath, his sweet voice by my ear.

We had a mini jam session in the back of the bus for about two hours. It was about half ten when we decided to actually try and sleep properly for the first time in two days. Drew reached under the seat and pulled out pillows and handed us all each one. We only had 5 blankets so me and David had to share; we switched off the light in the bus and tried to sleep over the rain.

I could hear faint snores ringing through the van, it had been about half an hour and i think everyone had fallen asleep apart from me. i turned to my right to David to see still awake. I gently nudged him; he rolled over to face me. He rubbed his eyes, he looked very sleep deprived. He had dark purple bags under his eyes adding years to him, just looking at him made me regret waking him.

"You're still awake? You should really try and sleep" i leaned towards him, letting a yawn out. He moved closer to me and wrapped me in for a hug. I shifted my weight to look up to him.

"i just wanted to thank you for the whole kiss thing" he smiled to himself, showing his dimples and hugged me tighter.

"It's fine Sonny, it wasn't much really" i nodded to myself, and pulled the blanket closer and leant against David's chest. He stroked my hair and planted a small kiss on my forehead. I straight away fell asleep, with a smile on my lips.

"C'mon up and at em!'" the lights were switched on bright, i jumped from the pain. I shot straight upright. David woke up from my actions; i was still wrapped in his arms before i was rudely woken, we turned to Drew who was stood before us. Drew's eyes were wide open, his stance was very strong. He seemed almost high; i turned to David with a questioning expression. He sighed and held his head in his hands trying to stretch his arms the confined space in the van.

"Drew is a morning person, every morning he wakes up like he had a double espresso shot" drew stood before us nodding his head along. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"So what's up Drew why have you woken us up so early?" he sat down on the seat tapping his foot impatiently.

"The others are outside waiting for the locksmith to let us in the house, we called him as soon as we woke up, well when i woke up" he glanced at the ground with a confused expression almost checking if he said the right words, but then looked up and nodded with a wide smile. As soon as he said the words lock i was outside waiting with jayk, biting my nails nervously. A man in his sixties stood before the door with a set of tools. After a few minutes of metal on metal; we heard a few creaks and then a click.

All of our heads shot up, we stood for a few seconds, and the man moved aside and gestured to the door. We ran through the door and David grabbed a hundred dollar bill and thrust it towards the man. I ran to the heater and kneeled against it TC and drew followed me, the others ran to the fridge and grabbed random food. Then i realised i hadn't had a shower in about two days, so i slowly stood up and sneakily walked towards the bathroom. I turned away tip toeing until i heard a voice, stupid hyper Drew

"Hey where are you going Sonny?" i was less than three feet from the door. I turned around and planted an innocent smile.

"oh me nowhere, nowhere" the others stared at me, i slowly side stepped towards the door. They stood and watched me; i was in front of the door.

"She's heading for the shower get her!"I turned the handle and opened it slightly to spin and squeeze through the gap and lock it.

"she's locked the door? I need to have a shower!" i jumped into the shower, they all shouted even more once they heard the water. Then a silence, then i heard them all running and punching noises and slamming into a door as i was pouring shampoo into my locks

"no-way man i need to have a shower!" that was Bobby, then Jayk

"C'mon man i need to condition, my hair is all greasy it's freaking nasty!" he obsessed way too much over his hair. I heard more shouting then a slam of a door; they were all pounding on the door. Apparently Jayk managed to get into the other bathroom. But then i remembered he was having a shower, and then the water turned from a cool shower into a scorching fire. I screamed out in pain, i couldn't shout at jayk to stop so i had to quickly condition my hair then shower.

Then in the most sarcastic voice ever jayk called from the other bathroom "Oops Sorry Sonny!" stupid jayk, he sniggered, i could just imagine that stupid smirk on his face.

I gasped for air as i stepped out of the shower that was one of the quickest showers I have ever had. I towel dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my body and slipped on the underwear i managed to grab before i came in here. I ran from the bathroom across the hall into the joint room and Bobby ran into the bathroom after me. I grabbed a blow dryer and let my damp hair turn into my luscious wavy locks. My iPod was on full blast with About a Girl by The Academy is... i belted out the tune as I slipped on a pair of ripped skinnies and a random floral tunic, with a pair of converse and a grey beanie hat.

I was running around the room jumping on the beds singing along into a hairbrush, i was really into it, that i didn't even realise that the others were stood in the doorway staring at me in shock, Jayk and Bobby were stood with their hair glued to their foreheads the others still in their pyjamas. I froze in my position on TC's bed, the hairbrush escaped my hands and fell with a thud to the floor, i slowly stepped off the bed and smoothed my tunic and nervously coughed. I held my head high and walked past them into the kitchen. I could feel their eyes burning holes in the back of my head. After a long silence someone coughed.

"Ermm I'm going to have a shower now?" that was TC; i ignored them and reached up to find the Lucky charms. I heard a slam of a door, i silently cursed to myself, and then another silence the only noise was my spoon scraping the sides of my bowl.

"Err yeah I'll go have one then too" that was David, i sat in the kitchen with Jayk, bobby and drew. We ate in a comfortable silence while So random! Was blaring through the halls. The sound of running water could be heard in the background, it became louder once David got in the shower. I heard a shout from the bathroom; it was TC being burnt from the water.

My eyes were glued to the TV, So random was my favourite show. I know it was for kids younger than me but i didn't care. At least i didn't watch that Mackenzie falls crap, i mean what the hell is that show about anyway, it's just so stupid. I was sat on the couch as the others came in with their cereal, they laughed at what i was watching.

"Aren't you a little old for this Sonny?" i turned to glare at drew he backed away from me holding his hands in surrender. In a high pitched voice he replied with.

"Never mind!" then TC came in after his shower, he jumped on the couch. He pulled on a tee and shook his head spraying water on to me.

"Oh awesome So Random's on!" he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. It was the dolphin boy sketch, we laughed as Nico Harris was covered in water. The others just groaned and shook their heads, after about an hour of a so random double bill, jayk managed to grab the remote to put on espn. TC broke out of his frozen state and screamed at him

"Hey we were watching that!" he scoffed and turned up the volume, i stood up to put my dishes away, but then all the other bowls were towered on top of mine, i sighed and stared at the dished before taking them in to the kitchen and dumping them into the sink. I stared into space while i reluctantly washed the dishes, once i was finished i walked over to the couch and sank into it. i must have looked really depressed because bobby reached his arm over to give me side hug.

"Aww is wickle sonny not happy because she had to the dishes?" i ignored him as i rolled my eyes. Jayk laughed as he told the others about my habit.

"Well you see the thing is Sonny hates it when there's mess, she has like OCD or something, but she hates to clean" the others looked at me with a weird look, i shrugged my shoulders.

"i don't know why but i just do, like with my books i could get so worked up over them if they weren't in order once got up in the middle of the night to sort them out" jayk shook his head, remembering the thought.

"Yeah it was really annoying, i couldn't sleep for ages after that, it was like four in the morning!" he shook his head in amazement.

"Oh yeah by the way DO NOT TOUCH MY BOOKS!" i leaned forward and put on a stern expression. The others nervously laughed but jayk gave them a look to shut up.

"Yeah seriously she freaks out if there's a page corner folded was over or anything like that so don't do it!" the others nodded their heads, fearing for their lives. I sank back into the couch, after about half an hour of watching ESPN, i felt my mind was ready to explode. I shot out of my seat, my hands were shaking.

"Can we please do something before i throw up and TC looks like he's gone into cardiac arrest!" he actually did i wasn't exaggerating. His face was very pale and he was staring into space and his left eye was twitching. The others were quite taken back by my outburst. I walked over to the TV and switched it off. TC sighed and came back out of his trance.

I walked over to him and stared at him in the eye,

"Are you okay man?" he stared at me with confused eyes,

"i think i kind of went into a coma? With my eyes open?" i watched him for a few more seconds, before leaving him and stood in front of the TV.

"He'll be okay but I don't think he should get up for a while, or go into direct sunlight. But c'mon guys, I'm so bored can we do something i mean there must be something to do in LA!" the others looked at each other while TC tried to stand next to me, he was actually just leaning on me for support. Jayk managed to actually say something

"Okay i think we should just drive around and look somewhere to do?" i sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Are you serious what about the mall?" they all groaned and moaned like a bunch of teenagers.

"We already have clothes!" i shook my head in disapproval.

"I know you have clothes! TC has more shoes than i do! And that's not normal for a sixteen year old child!" i threw my hands in the air, TC nodded along to me, but then stopped and glared at me.

"HEY! I'm not a child! Well not anymore" his eyes drifted from me to the floor, I rolled my eyes and carried on with my rant.

"c'mon anything can we just get out of this house let's go to the grocery store, Target, the mall, the park whatever I just need to get out of this place!" they all lit up with excitement as i spoke. Bobby stood up and walked next to me.

"Ya know she's right we should go to target, I mean they let us do whatever we want" the others shot up and ran to their room to get ready.

_**So there you go, hope you liked it... please, please, please review**_

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gxxx**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hiya guys, sorry for this late update but i do have a good excuse. I was at an All Time Low concert, it was amazing if you haven't been to one you should really go it is so awesome! And i have uploaded another on to my profile, so go check it out if you can. So i hope you enjoy this chappie it is one of my favourites xxxx**_

Chapter 11

We all ran out of the house, this time we checked that we had the keys. We all jumped in to their cars. I stood in the parking lot with TC while the others ran to their babies.

"Ermm guys why are we all taking every car, we only need two or drew's SUV or the bus?" jayk's Porsche was a coupe so it only two seats, David and bobby's cars had 5 seats but there were 6 of us. The jayk, bobby and David sighed as they climbed into his SUV. TC was begging drew to let him drive, but he refused.

"Oh c'mon I'll be careful!" drew shook his head as he pulled out of the drive.

"No way, you remember what you did to the little Dodger?" TC sighed and folded his arms in a tantrum.

"It was only a scratch" he mumbled to himself, David laughed hysterically.

"Oh yeah and a new bonnet and passenger door, do you know how much time me and jayk had to spend back in Wisconsin fixing cars to earn the Dodger" TC sighed and nodded his head in frustration. We drove for about ten minutes before Drew turned into a parking lot. I leaned forward to tap drew's shoulder

"Ermm why do you go to target when you're bored, I mean it's just a department store?" Drew shook his finger at me like I was a child, as we stepped out of the SUV

"It's not just a store, I mean we can do whatever we want here!" bobby added in, walking next to me.

"Yeah they don't care what we do, and when you can do what you want in a huge store like this, it's awesome!" we all laughed but David and Jayk had disappeared.

"Ermm where are David and Jayk?" TC looked around and answered as if it was nothing.

"Oh they've just gone to get some shopping carts so we go racing" I looked at him completely confused and slightly scared.

"C'mon let's do this man your battle stations people!" I stood awkwardly as the others ran to the bright red carts. TC jumped in one and Drew stood with him, jayk sat in another with Bobby stood next to him. David just stood with another cart, he gestured for me to get in. I was reluctant; I looked at it as if it was a spaceship.

"C'mon Sonny just do it its fun!" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, I was about to climb in when I was lifted off the ground. David had picked me up and set me in, if felt insecure. I turned to see jayk sat up ready to tell me what to do.

"Right okay people we'll do a test drive around the lot" we all nodded but i seemed a bit scared. I was wheeled away with TC and Jayk. we were stood at one row of the lot and we had to sprint to the other.

"On YOUR MARKS GET SET... GO!" jayk screamed in his deep voice, all of a sudden the wheels were moving at a hundred mile an hour, i was neck and neck with TC with jayk lagging behind. But then i started to pull ahead, i turned around to see David using no effort at all. He turned to the side to skid to a stop, Drew came running next to us, about three seconds behind. Then Jayk and Bobby came last, they all ground to a halt, David stood against the cart, looking very relaxed. The others got out of the carts.

"how the hell did you do that?" i examined my nails, drew stared at us giving us evil eyes.

"Oh it was nothing really" bobby shook his head in wonder he locked eyes with TC and an evil smirk grew on his lips.

"TC how much do you weigh?" TC gave him an odd look but answered anyway.

"ermm about 110 pounds why?" We all exchanged weird looks.

"dude you need to put some weight on, anyway Sonny what about you?" i panicked i was really light and people freak out, but no matter how much i eat i never put weight on.

"i'm about 90 pounds" there eye grew wide, Drew went off into a mini rant

"jesus sonny i know you're like super thin and you don't weigh anything but seriously you must be underweight or something" i shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in wonder. Bobby broke the odd silence

"well anyway twins you share from now on , that's why you won you're both super thin, i mean together you're about 50 pounds heavier than jayk" i turned to TC who nodded his head in agreement. I turned back to bobby and put on my signature grin on.

"yeah alright let's do this!"

"Okay are you guys ready?" jayk whispered next to me, i was sat in the front of the cart in front of TC, drew was pushing our cart and Bobby was pushing Jayk. David was our distraction. He walked in a few minutes earlier; he was supposed to be distracting the security guard by dragging him to the women's lingerie section.

Drew's ringtone went off, he quickly answered it, and we were crouched behind the SUV.

"Right David says the coast is clear, let's go!" he ran off the ground for a kick start and glided across the tarmac with his legs off the ground, holding his weight on the bar. Bobby quickly followed with jayk, we crept around the cars, to get to the entrance.

Drew woke me up away from my daydream "okay were here" i glanced up we were at the exit, i turned to TC; he shrugged his shoulders just as confused as we were.

"Don't we want to go through the entrance" but they carried on going "or we can just go through the exit" i hid behind my hair, trying not to draw attention to myself to though that would be quite hard, as i was sat in a shopping cart with a boy band, walking through the exit of target.

We walked through the main aisle past all the random people gaining lots of stares. We got to the lingerie section when i saw David stood with a very awkward security guard. He was showing off his acting skills to the max, he was holding a dark purple bra lined with black lace with matching panties, they were quite sexy. He pretended to see us for the first time; he ran to me and winked at me.

"Oh here she is, hiya Honey i got you these" he bent down to peck me on the cheek and handed me the set, i stared at them trying to hold back my laughter; he leaned back and gestured to me talking to the guard. "Yeah i knew she would like them are they your size i had to guess" i stared at the label it was 30B, how the hell did he know that?

He stared at me with waiting for an answer, i panicked and improvised,

"Oh sure sweetie i love them, and it's just the right size!" i squealed with delight, i jumped up out of the cart and wrapped my arms around David's neck; i was on my tip toes so he was keeping me upright. The security guard backed away from us. Once he had turned the corner i sighed and leaned back onto my heels.

"Coast is clear guys!" we all sighed and slouched back into our carts or stances, i gestured to the set David handed me before and raised my eyebrow in questioning. He nervously laughed and became suddenly interested in the floor.

"i had to think of something to distract the guy" he shrugged his shoulders, after a few seconds of studying the set i nodded my head and threw them in the cart with TC, he flinched away from them as if they were contaminated.

"yeah there actually not half bad i think I'll get them" David's eye widened as i cheekily walked away and hopped back into the cart, i could feel his eyes burning on my back. I kicked my leg over the edge of the cart and jumped in TC's lap. He awkwardly handed me the lingerie. I threw it in front of me and looked up to see the others frozen

"So what now?" they seemed to be glued to their spots before they managed to stutter through words that really didn't make sense. I sighed and suggested something

"Ermm how about we get out of the underwear section" they all nodded and abruptly started to wheel away from the bras. We wandered around the store for about ten minutes just randomly staring at things, occasionally throwing something into the carts; i rooted through all the stuff the others threw into our cart. They had nothing in theirs apart from themselves, in ours there was some DVDs, CD's, hats for Jayk, a new phone charger for Drew and lots and lots of hair products.

Not just for me, i was taking at quick glance at each aisle, i felt like i was watching a game of tennis. Before i nearly threw up, one aisle caught my attention; i jumped straight out of the cart and ran for my life.

They were calling out for me; i needed to buy them, so much stories and plotlines waiting to be read. I had to run as fast as i could before the others caught up to me. Whenever i went to the mall with the guys, they had to hold me back before i ran into Borders. I already have about 92 books but i need more, even though i have so many i still have about 20 to read, just sitting on my bookshelf collecting dust. I was less than two feet away from grabbing a copy of some random teen story, before i felt my feet lifted off the floor and being dragged away.

I was thrown into the arms of TC who pinned me down in the cart, and drew ran away pushing the cart as fast as he could. I was trying to break my way free, screaming out but drew held my mouth shut. He turned to jayk show was being pushed away by Bobby.

"What the hell was that jayk!" jayk looked at me in horror, and turned to drew, who looked just as disturbed.

"she has a thing... it's weird" he paused and turned to me, he signalled bobby to get our carts closer, he reached over and turned my head to face him. He cupped my face and forced me to hold eye contact, i still had my mouth clamped shut, by drew.

"Sonny listen to me! do you know how much money me and David have spent on you, lending you money to buy your books. You can't have anymore until you read the twenty you have at home, okay?" he tilted his head to look more menacing, i glared at him with evil eyes, after a few seconds i nodded, drew's hand fell away. He stared at it in disgust, before leaning forward to look at me upside down.

"Did you lick my hand! AND you bit me too!" my eyes grew wide as we came to the end of an aisle, i pushed his head up to see where we going.

"DREW LOOK OUT!" he tried to veer the cart to the left but crashed straight into bobby and Jayk, we all tumbled towards a huge stack of stuffed animals. David was running behind us and slipped on a teddy and was heading straight for me. i shut my eyes tightly and held my hands up to protect my face. i felt a heavy pain and weight across my body, and i piece of metal digging into my stomach.

I opened my eyes to see TC laying the opposite way to me, he was groaning in pain, he was half in the cart. Drew was laying behind me on his side above my head, i couldn't even see Jayk and Bobby. David was laying across my stomach, his belt buckle was digging into my stomach, i tried to sit up but David's arm was twisted on across my chest, if i moved i would probably break his bones. I sighed and rested my head back, which was on drew's arm. He forced himself to sit up, he propped up his elbows, after a few seconds he collapsed back onto the teddy, i returned my head onto his arm, TC did the same and crawled out of the cart and planted his head on a stuffed bear and screamed into it. David raised his head, he looked drunk, and he took in his surroundings, after a few minutes of gathering his composure I decided to get him off me.

"David? Can you get off me please, your belt is digging into me" he stared at me for a few seconds before gasping and dragging himself off me. i gasped for air and held my stomach in pain. David groaned and sighed into his hands, he worded a sentence together but it was muffled, i managed to figure it out though

"Pow has po-one wicked us outh or anythingth?" Or in other words "how has no-one kicked us out or anything?" i rolled over onto my stomach and rested my head on drew's arm, i turned my head onto its side to face David. I had a feeling that none of us were going to be getting up any time soon.

"i don't know, I'm too tired to think at the moment" jayk crawled over to us and collapsed on the floor beside David. He tilted his head up to see if we were okay, his face contorted with confusion when he saw us all tangled together

"Everyone all right...Drew? Twins... What the hell David you look like you a seizure!" David lifted his head and groaned then slammed his face back into the teddy. He spoke into the fur, his words muffled.

"I think i have" i could hear bobby groaning a he dragged himself over to us and sat slouched over on the overturned cart. We all looked like a complete wreck, luckily no –one was in target today, so that meant no customers or staff. I clambered to my feet and stood above the others, i helped TC to his feet, and we helped the others up. We all looked at each other and stood in silence, the mess before us was huge. I turned to Jayk and said what we were all thinking.

"So what now?"

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please, please, please review**_

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gx**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hiya guys, this is the last of the chapters that i have pre – wrote and now i have writers block (i wrote this about two months ago so that's how long i have writers block) -. - So i actually have no idea what to do now. So please help me review give me some ideas anything, i don't care how mad it is. The more crazy the better! So pretty please help me write this story and review give me some ideas and if I pick your idea I will dedicate that chapter to you! So I hope to be receiving some reviews anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter xxxx**_

Chapter 12

"So what now?" Jayk turned to me and gaped his mouth open; we all waited for an answer. He looked so confused; he threw his hands in the air and made pff noise. I sighed and stared at the mess, we had managed to knock down a whole shelf of stuffed animals, two shopping carts, some high chairs, a pram, a whole stack of diapers, and all our hair products had disappeared. The carts wheels looked a bit odd too. I held my hips and pointed to TC and drew.

"Right you two you can try and put back up the shelf, David try and fix the carts, Bobby can you find everything we had in the cart, jayk put up the prams and high chair, and I'll sort out the diapers" they all nodded and ran away. After about thirty seconds of speed cleaning, we made the aisle look better than when it was actually fine. We speeded off away from the crime scene, we decided that we would be more careful with the carts, but we still sat in them. We came to the outdoors aisle, opposite was the sports aisle, we all decided to split up, Drew turned us to the outdoor aisle. He grabbed a couple of boat paddles, and handed one to me, I was still recovering from the accident so I didn't bother to argue or question him.

We were wheeled back to the middle of the two aisles, the others were there waiting for us. Jayk was out of his cart, they were stood with hockey sticks and baseball bats. TC stepped out of the cart so I did the same, I stood in confusion. Bobby stepped forward next to TC, he was twirling a hockey stick in his hands, he handed one to TC.

"Right were going to some cart racing now" I stared at the boat paddle in confusion.

"Okay but what's with the paddles, sticks and bats" I threw the paddle from hand to hand. They laughed together and Jayk answered.

"We don't have anyone to push us this time, and you're not allowed to go with TC you're too light" I shrugged my shoulders; I mean after the stuffed animals incident, I didn't really give a crap at the moment. Drew stepped forward next to me he brought over another cart. David stood leaning against a shelf and asked jayk

"Right we'll be going in pairs, so what teams shall it be" we all different rowing thingy's so I suggested we go in the pairs that have the same thingy as us.

So that meant I was with Drew, TC and Bobby and Jayk and David. I got in the cart with drew. David shouted in the middle of the main aisle, in front of him was jayk holding his hands to his ears.

"Right are you ready team Paddles!" I turned to drew he gave a stern nod and waved his paddle in the air. David turned to his left to TC and Bobby.

"Are you ready team Bats!" TC gave out a huge yell; he sounded a lot like Chewie from star wars. I turned to David and shouted at him.

"Is team sticks ready!" he muttered to jayk something about picking a better name. Jayk ignored him and let out the signal to go, me and drew stared to row, our asses off. We had foam paddles so they had more grip, we were moving at about 0.3 mile an hour, but we still had the lead. About ten feet behind us was TC and Bobby, they were shouting at each other and rowing their bats like mad, but were hardly moving.

But they weren't as bad as Jayk and David; they were going around in circles at the starting line, cursing at each other, once we reached the finish line, David threw a hissy fit and jumped out of the cart and threw his hockey stick at jayk. Me and Drew stood next to our cart; I started to twirl the paddle through my fingers. Drew was holding his behind his neck, resting his arms on the ends. TC and Bobby got to the end, panting like dogs; TC held his baseball bat on his shoulder, like a soldier and bobby was just dragging it by his side. We walked over the starting line watching the others fighting, I was in trance with the paddle until drew took it off me and threw it back into the aisle we found it.

I kind of felt sorry for the people who worked here, I mean we destroyed this place in half an hour. I was caught in my thoughts until I was crashed into by a deformed fusion of David and Jayk; I fell back into Bobby, who luckily enough had good reflexes, he helped me back onto my feet, I managed to quickly thank him before running towards jayk and David. I could hear bobby and the others crying out my name, to stop me.

I stood in between the middle of them, I was facing Jayk. I ducked before David could punch jayk in the face. Jayk's fist came towards my face, but I held my ground. I was very nervous for the next few seconds. It had been a while since I stood in between these two guys in a fight.

Every single time, I would duck for David and jayk's fist would stop millimetres before my face. And I was right he stopped, his knuckles at eye length, they were white from how much force was in them. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked; I held up one finger and shoved his hand away.

He sighed and stared at the floor, his hat covering his eyes, I could feel David sighing and resting his head on top of mine behind me. One of them had to crack first, but which one? It turned out to be David; it was always David even when it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry" he forced himself to look over my head he ended resting his chin on my head, which was very painful, at jayk; jayk did the same and sighed.

"Sorry" I stepped aside for them to do a guy hug; I folded my arms and smirked. I was actually quite proud of myself. I returned back to drew and bobby, they were all stood gobsmacked. I clicked my fingers and then I started to feel very self conscious.

"What?" I seemed very defensive; they all shook their heads in amazement

"How did you DO that?" drew asked me, he said it like it was the strangest thing on the planet, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, they just listen to me for some reason" I tilted my head to seem confused, David and jayk came behind me laughing.

"That's because, you are terrifying when you're in a mood" jayk smiles a toothy grin and David smirked with him. They reached behind me to high five then snap their fingers. Their handshake, it always got on my nerves, my skin crawled when I heard the familiar slap and click. I could feel their evil grins, I held my finger up to stop them from laughing, I still had my back to them. In a low, menacing voice, I slowly turned around

"if you still have those stupid grins on your fa... wait do you hear that?" I froze, the others stopped and stared at me in confusion, a familiar tune and melody rose through the aisles of target, I hummed along trying to figure out the track.

"_And I can't let it go now_" that was jayk's voice, a smile lit up on his face, he began to sing along.

"_Tell me how!"_ the others joined in with perfect harmony, I ran to the cart and grabbed jayk's hats and threw one to each of them. They started to do the dance to "Lost Then Found". I sat in the cart, watching them in awe, even though they were in a store, they still looked like they had the whole world in their hands. Everyone would watch them, every girl would want to be their girlfriend, and every boy would be jealous of their talent and good looks.

I want that, to be in the spotlight, just me the stage and that crowd, not having to worry about getting up late for college or not doing a important essay that was supposed to be handed in two weeks ago. I just don't want to worry about anything, all of my life I had to worry about everything, now it's time for me to get I want not what my stupid mom wants.

I was sat in that cart, watching my brother and his best friends, doing what they want, having the life they always wanted, their dreams have come true. I held back my tears, I turned to see them doing the circle thing around drew. I smiled, if I can't have be happy at least my brother will be. They were so talented, once they had finished I jumped up applauding them. They all laughed and shrugged their shoulders, trying to be modest. I heard footsteps coming from the other aisle, I saw a quick glimpse of them, it was a member of staff, I started to run pushing the cart. As I passed the others I hissed at them.

"It's security, we should pay for this stuff and leave!" they all nodded and followed me grabbing the other cart. Drew was running behind me he held the bar, so I was in between his arms.

"It's alright I've got this, get in the cart" I nodded and let go of the bar, he held out his hand, to give me a boost, his knee was held out for me to stand on. I took his hand and quickly stepped onto his leg, as soon as I got on I got off, I didn't want to cause him any pain.

"Sonny will you get in already!" he wasn't watching me; he hadn't noticed I already did.

"I did" he turned to see me in the cart, he seemed bewildered, I saw TC running beside the cart, trying to catch up, drew was a very fast runner. I held out my hand for him to jump in, he grabbed it and jumped of the wall and into the cart. I leaned forward close to his ear and whispered, he shivered from my breath

"Nice moves" I paused "now can you move, you're sat on my leg" it took a few seconds of registering but he got the message and freed my leg. I leaned forward again close to his ear, I don't know why I was teasing/flirting with him, it seemed funnier in my mind.

"Thank you TC" I held the sss of c for a few seconds, I could see his eyes grow wide, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, and high fived drew, I decided to add the snap to piss off David.

"Oh my god Teece you are so easy to freak out!" his eyes grew even more wide; he shifted in the cart nervously. I leaned forward again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry TC" he tensed up again under my arms; I burst out laughing and leant back again. We were at the checkouts; I jumped out trying not to get caught. The lady at the checkout was about 42, 43, she caught my attention and smiled, I smiled back weakly. Had she seen me?

"It's ok honey, we don't mind, I mean we see your friends here all the time, and there just as bad" she flicked her wrist as if it was nothing. Drew pulled up behind me and started throwing things onto the counter; he greets her, so do the others. How often do these guys come here?

"Hiya boy's you in a hurry?" she scanned each item so quickly I could barely see her hands. Drew handed her a few twenty dollar bills, she handed him back a five dollar bill. We said goodbye as we ran out to see others waiting by the car, they had taken the carts back. While we were walking I turned to drew, I snatched the receipt from him, I glanced down at him.

"What did we spend $55 on? All we have is a load of crap" he shrugged his shoulders, speed walking to the car; he fished in his pockets for his keys.

"I don't know, but you would not believe how much crap we already have and then we just buy even more" The beep went off, drew panicked, someone had his keys.

Jayk was stood leaning against the SUV, with the keys in his hand, pointing behind him, he was staring at the ground. His hat tilted over his eyes, like a cowboy in an old western film. Drew stomped over to him and snatched the keys, he popped open the trunk and carelessly threw in the bags. We all clambered into the SUV, slams of doors were heard. Drew and Jayk turned around to face us Bobby and TC were in the middle, David and me were right at the back. Jayk broke the silence, he hated silences like me, they freak me out

"So now what?" I sighed and threw my hands, i flinched from the pain. The fall from David in the store was pretty bad.

"You know what, we've been saying that phrase a lot lately!" jayk scoffed to himself and shook his head, then retorted back with

"Well _Allison_ what do _you_ suggest we do then?" he folded his arms, waiting for an answer that i didn't have. I turned to everyone else, they all looked very bored, i turned to TC. He was staring intently at his iphone playing angry birds; suddenly a loud growl broke the silence. TC's eyes grew wide as he clutched his stomach and nervously laughed.

"Ermm...Sorry?" I rolled my eyes before, it hit me.

"That's it food!"

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed it and like I said serious writers block so please, please review and help me with this story because I really don't want to give up on it. so anyway thank you for reading and**_

_**Peace out Suckers!**_

_**Gx**_


	15. Chapter 14

Hiya guys! I'm back! Hey you were supposed to give me ideas but nothing, nada zilch! It's alright i forgive you all. Luckily i forced my best friend to read this story and now she's hooked and geiving me loads of ideas! So thank you so much BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD You guys should so check her out she is frickin epic and she also my best friend so do it, do it now! I know where you live! Anway i hope you like it and please review xxxx

* * *

"Ooooh food I know where we can go..." Jayk sniggered to himself as he turned to Drew and whispered into his ear. Drew listened as a smile crept onto his lips as he started the car with a giggle. Jayk turned behind laughing with Drew; he took a glance towards Bobby and burst out into hysterics again. David and i exchanged confused expressions, bobby just shrugged his shoulders.

Drew drove for a few miles before he pulled into none other than a Taco Bell. Jayk burst out laughing and flipped out and pointed straight into to Bobby's face and screamed out.

"Hey bobs it's your home, maybe we can go see Stephanie!" he burst out laughing as he high fived drew. Bobby groaned to himself, David rolled his eyes and TC stared at the people eating their food practically drooling. As soon as the car stopped TC literally kicked his door open.

He tried to run out, but Bobby tripped him up, so he felt straight onto his face. Bobby held his laughter as he stepped around a dazed Teece.

"A bit too eager Teece?" he hopped off the SUV, i jumped over the middle seat and deliberately stepped onto TC.

"Oh... I'm... sorry... TC" I hopped off the SUV as David was behind me. TC lifted his head up to glare at me, but David stepped on his back to smack him straight back onto the floor.

"Whoops!" he held his hands up in a shrug, with a smug grin. I guiltily giggled to myself as i held out my hand to Teece to help him up, but he furiously swatted me away and stormed off muttering to himself.

"Stupid band mates and band mates sister" I frowned to myself as i watch him fling the door open of Taco Bell. David chuckled to himself and held his arms out for me and forced me into a hug. He bent further to my ear as i pouted.

"C'mon he hasn't eaten yet, he get's cranky when he doesn't eat" after a few seconds I reluctantly let out a laugh. I held David's hand and dragged him towards the entrance. Inside the others were ordering their food, TC however was devouring a taco with a huge stack of nachos next to him. i glanced towards David, who was staring at him, shaking his head in wonder.

"Seriously he eats twice as much as jayk but he never puts any weight on at all" i grinned to myself.

"I guess we are twins, anyway I'm going to the toilet, so I'll see ya in a sec okay?" David nodded and jogged to the others in the line. I stayed glued to floor, just staring. Staring at David, he turned around and flashed me a grin. I quickly snapped out of my daze and ran to the toilet.

David's POV

"Thank you" I handed the teen at the counter a ten dollar bill, she was ironically called Stephanie. I walked over to the others with my tray in hand, TC was already half way through his nachos. I crashed into a seat next to Drew and punched him in the arm, he yelped and rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"Yeah thanks for waiting guys!" jayk didn't even look up from his tray.

"Well you were with Sonny so I thought you'd be alright, why where is she?" i started to eat.

"She went to the toilet" jayk nodded to himself before turning to the others.

"Ermm so what do think about Sonny guys?" the guys smiled to Jayk.

"Oh she's awesome jayk!" drew yelped, Bobby added in straight after.

"She really is, sooo funny and talented!" Drew nodded along with him. TC piped in last.

"She is so cool jayk; it's like having an awesome twin sister!" Jayk's smile grew wider.

"she is amazing Sonny, she's doing really well considering me and you being away" he gestured towards me. The others didn't know a lot about jayk's past; all they knew was that he had a broken family. I put down my burrito and wiped my mouth.

"Yeah she is, well apart from that night she slept with me" I glanced towards her stood at the counter ordering. The rustling of wrappers of stopped I looked back to a frozen Jayk. His taco fell out of his hands, his jaw hit the floor. My eyes widened as i realised what i just said. Through clenched teeth Jayk stared hard at the floor.

"What did you do... to my sister?" i stuttered through my words.

"Jayk, it was nothing, she was just scared and upset and she came into my roo..." his fist slammed against the table the others flinched, Jayk held a menacing lock with my eyes.

"God dam it David what the hell did you to my baby sister!" he stood up from his chair as it fell to the floor. He cowered over me, his body was tense and his muscles were flexed.

Sure me and Jayk had been in a few fights but nothing like this, and against Jayk, my chances aren't good. I was...scared.

"J-Jayk listen to me, i love her!" i was about to say i wouldn't do that, but i was stopped by 180lb 6ft man lunging at my throat. Okay I'm 6ft 2 but I'm only 150lbs. So i was crushed by Jayk. His hands were at my throat catching off my breath, i clawed at his hands, but i was choking like hell.

The others tried to get him off me and then before i knew it. Sonny ran over to jayk and pulled him off me. The others held him back as i grabbed my throat. She held his head and stared him dead in the eye. But he was screaming at me.

"She's 15! You bitch 15!" but then a hand whacked jayk straight across the face. jayk stared at her in shock, the whole place was silent.

"He didn't do anything Jayk! i had a nightmare so i went to his room and slept in his bed! Okay nothing else happened!" Jayk stopped in his tracks he loosened up, the others dropped him.

He grabbed her and pulled her straight into his arms, his hand clasped firmly on the back of her head.

"Oh Sonny, why didn't you come to me?" sonny pushed him back, but still in a hug.

"I DID! I tried to wake you...three times! But you just whacked me away!" jayk's lips turned into an oh

"So that was you, that annoying thing who tried to pull away my covers" Sonny stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head wonder.

"Yes jayk i was that annoying thing" jayk was frozen just staring back and forth between me and sonny. I managed to clamber to my feet and walk up to him to finish my earlier sentence.

"I love her..." jayk tensed but i held up a hand to pause him "...and i wouldn't do that to her, it would just be wrong" jayk stared at me for a few seconds before his scowl disappeared, i finally let out my breath as we fell into a bro-hug. We laughed to each other, but then jayk said something that brought me back to reality

"Oh god I am so relieved, I mean you two are practically brother and sister"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it

Peace out Suckers!

Gxxx


	16. Chapter 15

_Hiya guys, I know I haven't updated in what seems like ages, but I do have a good reason, please read this. About two months ago, Varsity fan club revealed that Bobby was not a member of the band anymore. I don't know how or why it happened, but I have decided not to include Bobby in the story anymore._

_I'm not going to write him out, in a big storyline, because I don't think it would be fair to the boys to put my own play on what happened. So instead I'm not going to mention Bobby anymore. He will have just disappeared; I think it would be a lot easier if we all imagined that the story never included Bobby. I don't want to offend anyone, but this is what I think is the best way to deal with the circumstances._

_So now there are five main characters David Lei Brandt, Drew Ryan Scott, Jayk Purdy, TC Carter and Sonny Monroe._

_I am still a huge fan of both Varsity Fanclub and Bobby Edner, and I love this story and still want to continue with it, so here it is, thank you for reading xx_

* * *

Chapter 15

David's POV

"_Oh god I am so relieved, I mean you two are practically brother and sister" _

God dammit, how could I have been so stupid. It's Sonny! Sonny Monroe, the girl who used to live next door and the girl I had to look after at the weekend!

Surely the past few minutes should have made me seen sense. Jayk Purdy (Monroe) the older brother of Sonny not to mention my BEST FRIEND just attacked me for "sleeping" with his BABY SISTER

So I played along, forced out a laugh and carried on as it nothing happened, and it never will.

Sonny's POV

"Holy shit Jayk!" Drew? My head snapped in the direction of Drew's curses. What I saw before me, was one of the weirdest things ever.

There on the floor of Taco Bell was a crushed David struggling to break free of a ferocious Jayk. Drew was running towards me in panic. His words were blocked out of my mind. All I heard was curses from Jayk and gargling from David. Drew was trying to stop Jayk, yelling at a shell shook TC, who was still sat with his nachos.

"You...slept...with...my...baby...sister...jerk...face" Wait, What? I ran over to TC dragging him to Drew to help with Jayk. We managed to prise him off David, who was gasping for air on the floor. Jayk was trying to break free of the guys grip, still shouting at David

"She's fifteen you bitch, FIFTEEN!" I held jayk back and swung my hand across his face. Jayk just stood there motionless, all the murmurs had stopped, it was silent. I held Jayk's face in my hands, but he refused to look me in the eye.

"He didn't do anything Jayk! I had a nightmare so I went into his room" Jayk tensed in Drew's arms, his eyes glared at me, but I still carried on nonetheless "And slept in his bed! Okay nothing else happened!" he finally stopped trying to break free and Drew dropped his arms.

He grabbed me and held me tight, as if he protecting me, his hands were holding my head, murmuring to me.

"Oh Sonny, why didn't you come to me?" Wait what? I pushed Jayk away from me, but his hands were still around me.

"I DID! I tried to wake you...three times! But you just whacked me away!" his lips formed an oh.

"So that was you, that annoying thing who tried to pull away the covers" I glared at him, shaking my head, how could he be so...dim

"Yes Jayk I was that annoying thing" Jayk kept on looking back and forth between me and David, Who was making his way to my side. He was rubbing the back of his neck in pain

"I love her..." Jayk tensed, but David stopped him, "...and I wouldn't do that to her, it would just be wrong" jayk glared at him for a few a seconds, I bit my lip, hoping jayk wouldn't freak. Luckily his scowl disappeared, me and David simultaneously let out our breath, they hugged but then Jayk had to ruin it all

"Oh god I am so relieved, I mean you two are practically brother and sister"

It's David, David, who is 19. Sonny you are 15 years old, there is FOUR years between you both. Oh gosh, that's just wrong, it's sick and ILLIEGAL not to mention. How could I have been so stupid, plus why would David even like me. I'm just a child to him, Argh it's just a stupid crush a dream that will never happen.

* * *

Hope You Liked It

Let Me Know What You Think Of It

Peace Out Suckers!

Gx


	17. Chapter 16

Hiya guys, new chapter, Hope you enjoy it x

* * *

Chapter 16

The car ride home was awkward, well it was for me, the others were completely fine. Apart from David, he wouldn't look me in the eye. Well technically I was avoiding eye contact, but something made me think that he was doing the same. I was pretty freaked out about the Taco Bell incident, speaking of which, Jayk paid a generous amount to the manager and customers, to "forget" about his fight with David.

I wish I could forget about it, Jayk seemed so ferocious, And David, he looked so vulnerable. I have never seen either of them like that... it scared me. After what jayk had said earlier, I put on a fake smile and played along. TC tore me away from my thoughts.

"Argh! I think I'm going to be sick!" TC groaned as he collapsed on the couch the others copied his actions. But drew jerked away smacking TC in his arm.

"Don't throw up on me! These are Gucci jeans!" I stood awkwardly in front of the couch, when a memory popped into head. I switched on my sweetness as innocence flew through me.

"Guys..." I stretched out the word as the others stared at me with curious and wide eyes. Jayk looked slightly worried but answered me anyway.

"Yes...?" I bit my lip, linked my hands together and stared at the floor. In the corner of my eye I thought I saw David flinch.

"Pretty, pretty please..." I was about to carry on when drew sat up and interrupted me.

"Don't you ever, ever feel!" I stared in shock again about to carry on but then TC joined in.

"Like your less than less than perfect!" so I decided to wait until they had finished, Jayk was last

"You are perfect ToooOOOooo!" then they all paused to join in for a harmony

"To meeeeee" right at the end I could hear David's voice trail off into a fade. I stood dumbstruck as they all returned to their sprawled positions on the couch, awaiting a request from me. I shook my head out the daze

"Anyway, pretty please..." Drew took in a deep breath but I held out my hand to stop him, he frowned and slumped back onto the couch. "Can I borrow some merchandise, tickets and backstage passes for Tom and his daughter?" Jayk chuckled to himself

"Sure, but it won't exactly be borrowing if you don't give it back" I stood there my mouth hanging open. This made him laugh harder

"Whatever Sonny, we have loads, just take it, it's in the studio by the way" I smirked at him

"What you mean the garage?" Drew gasped being overly dramatic as usual

"Hey we converted that into a studio" I chuckled to myself

"What, getting rid of a garage door and putting up some mirrors doesn't make it a studio" but he backfired with

"It makes a dance studio!" dammit I was owned by _Drew, _I scoffed to myself, he high fived TC

"Eurgh whatever, I'm going to go ring Tom" I heard a load of mumbled then the sound of ESPN on the TV. I rooted through my pockets to find my phone; the guys had found a music channel and were singing along at the top of their lungs. I put the phone to my ear, rolling my eyes

"Hello?" I heard Tom's familiar voice on the line.

"Oh Hey, Hi Tom how's it going it's Sonny!" wow I talk too much

"Sonny? Hey you were supposed to ring me when you landed" I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Oh man, I forgot sorry, you see I was super tired, then the next day we got locked out of the house and all this crazy stuff happened in target, it was weird" as if on cue Drew and the others began singing along to Aerosmith

"I don't want to close my eyes! I don't want to fall asleep cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing!"

Tom seemed to hear the guys and was chuckling to himself

"Yeah I can tell, so it's good to know that you're having a good time" and then Drew cut me off trying to scream like Steven Tyler

"Cause even when DREAM of you!" I ran away from the noise and opened a door leading to god know where.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Peace Out Suckas!

Gx


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Yeah Tom, it's been great talking to you, I'm so glad that Katie liked the tickets!" a smile crept on my lips as I walked to the door, Tom chuckled. I opened the door, flicking on the switch outside in the hall, strange why is the switch outside of the room?

"Oh wait until they actually arrive, no when we get to the concert she's going to insane!" we laughed at the thought, I closed the door behind me

"Well anyway Tom I better get going the guys will be wondering where I've been"

"Okay Sonny, I'll leave you to it then, bye!" I heard Katie scream bye to me down the phone, I giggled at her innocence

"Yeah see you later guys!" I shook my head with a smile as I hung up; I took me in my surroundings for the first time I stepped into the room, I was stood in a small room, really small only two people could stand in here

Each wall was clad with shelves, each one filled with stacks and stacks of shoes, this isn't right, I turned around to face the door I was met with a cluster of coats. I was in a closet. The lights went out and all I could hear was the click of the lock.

Drew's POV

"Cause even when DREAM of you!" I tried to scream/sing but all that out was screech. The others looked at me with shock as they stopped singing; Jayk grabbed the remote and switched off the TV. David held his ear in pain

"Okay OW!" David exclaimed in pain, Jayk glared at me with evil eyes.

"Drew! I think I'm deaf!" I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in defence

"You guys are just jealous of my _sexy_ voice; it whoops the shit out of all your voices in one note!" Jayk and David stared at me with blank expressions before turning to each other to ignore me.

"Right I'm going to go out and give Winnie a walk" I turned to TC who was already dozing off next to me, leaning against my shoulder, I rolled my eyes, before looking towards the empty couch

David and Jayk were already at the door, I turned to them Teece rolled off my shoulder and smacked onto the couch waking up.

"Hey where are you going?" Jayk sighed before turning to me

"I'm going to walk Winston, you never listen Drew!" I made a pff noise

"Yeah sure I do and I know that but Davy where are you going?" David smiled at me, probably laughing at my confusion

"Dude calm down, I'm going with Jayk, I need to get out of the house, okay?" I slouched back again.

"Okay" I nudged TC off my arm, they were about to leave, when Jayk stopped

"Oh yeah, don't annoy Sonny okay!" I stared at the TV, again Jayk shouted louder

"Okay?" I threw my hands up in the air and grabbed a cushion, and threw it at him

"OKAY! Now will you just go already?" They ran away laughing as they slammed the door before my cushion hit it.

"Finally they're gone!" I slouched back against the couch, but TC blocked it.

"DUDE! If you want to sleep go on Jayk's bed!" TC's head was still buried in the pillow, not even looking at me he raised his hand at me and flipped me off.

I glared at him, before I stuck up both pairs of fingers and did a crazy dance at the back of his head.

"I saw that" my eyes grew wide but I played it cool, and coughed

"Saw what?" still facing away from me

"You famous "Awesome Powned Dance"" I scoffed to myself

"I didn't do anything, what the hell are you talking about?" I protested, but was quickly caught out

"Drew, shut up, I saw your reflection in the frame of the Justin Timberlake poster" I pulled a face and mouthed "That lucky son of a bitch"

"My mom's not a bitch you whore" I glared at his blond head

"Oh I'm sorry; your mom's not a whore, I should know from what we did last night, HO!" I was returned with a pillow in my face and an angry TC on me

"Okay, Okay I deserved that...wait do you hear that?" TC stopped attacking me with a confused expression.

"Hear what...is that Sonny?" I nodded my head and held a finger to my lips; he nodded his head in return.

I followed the sound; it was Sonny on the phone, in the closet. TC followed me in pursuit, we held our heads to the door, and I heard her hang up. I glanced at TC who had a cunning smirk on his face. We leaned away from the door, I held the light switch and the handle of the door, Teece ready to lock the door. 3...2...1...


	19. Chapter 18

Here's another chapter for you guys, hope you like it, please review if you can xx

* * *

Chapter 18

David's POV

"Again I'm really sorry Davy, I feel so bad about earlier" Jayk patted my back, his other hand was being dragged behind him by Winston, I chuckled

"Dude seriously, its fine, I mean if i would have been like that if I had a sister" Jayk smiled at me

"Do you have to be so cool about it, it makes me feel even more awkward" we both laughed as we turned the corner, we had walked around the block twice, this was the third

"Hey we should start heading back now, Winnie's getting bored" Then Jayk was aruptly stopped, we turned behind us to see Winston on the floor he seemed to be refusing to move

Jayk jogged over to him, and knelt in front of Winston trying to make him walk, but he just laid there staring at Jayk, he sighed and carried walking back home, dragging Winston along with him on the floor

"Hey guys we're home! Drew?" Jayk called out as he opened the door, I let Winston off his lead he bounded off and jumped into TC's lap, who happened to be sitting on the floor,

Jayk turned to me with a confused expression, I shrugged my shoulders in response, we walked over to TC and noticed Drew next to him

"Sup guys, Erm what are you doing?" Drew sprung up from his slouch and made a lot of over exaggerated arm movements, we stood staring at him, I leaned towards Jayk

"ermm what's he doing " neither of us took our eyes off Drew

"I think he wants us to be quiet or he's having a seizure" I was about to reply when I heard a muffled screaming coming from the door that Drew and Teece happened to be leaning against

"Is there someone in there? Oh god is that Sonny?" they grabbed mine and Jayk's belts and pulled us down to their level

"will you shut up! She doesn't know that we were the ones who locked her in!" my eyes grew wide in shock

"Well of course she knows it's you, you idiot, who else is that stupid!" Jayk's hand grabbed my chin and pointed me in the direction of TC, he stared at me blankly, and Jayk had one eyebrow raised as in a 'Really?' look, after a pause

"Yeah good point" TC still had no idea what we were talking about, Sonny's screams woke me up, Jayk kicked Drew out of the way, I shoved Teece away from his collar. Once the click of the lock could be heard the door was flung open, and a small figure ran past all of us out of the house. Jayk turned to Drew and smacked him around the head

"What was that for!" he exclaimed, Jayk screamed back with anger in his eyes

"You're such a twat Drew!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it

Peace Out Suckas!

Gx


End file.
